Gangster's Paradise
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: SS Double lives. Deadly games. Attraction between hunter and prey. With lives at stake, and dark secrets soon revealed, will they remain enemies until the bitter end?
1. Full Summary

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: This is the action fiction I was telling you about. This is just the full summary. Okay? I'm launching several stories and I don't know which one I'll start with. I'm intent with summaries first, okay?

One-time disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I own the plot and the rest of the made-up characters!

**GANGSTER'S PARADISE**

**The Organizations**

**Kitoshi – anti-underground organization group, led by the mysterious man without a face, Clow Reed. Intent on stopping gang wars and innocent killings of civilians, the Kitoshi uses its 3 top agents for a new operation.**

**Yukai – a gang whose name is whispered among the people with fear, it is resurrected by young Kenji Hayaku, the new Master Yukai. They are now in war with the Apocalypse, a fairly new gang as deadly as the Yukai.**

**Apocalypse – a new gang led by Li Syaoran, who lives to protect his twin sister and the clan. They are sworn to absolute loyalty, and will not easily yield information to the Kitoshi.**

**The Characters**

**AVALON / SAKURA KINOMOTO – **undercover agent for the anti-underground organization group, the Kitoshi. An orphaned beauty who masquerades as a geek in Tomoeda High. Top agent, deadly, she gives yet a new definition to the term Femme Fatale. She was one who never mixed business with pleasure, but she finds herself attracted to the two gang lords that she is battling in her last mission as Avalon. Her whole family, except her mother, had died because of gang wars. Yet, something is amiss… A devastating, betraying truth shocked her, causing her to rebel against the Kitoshi, and endangers her life.

**MADISON / TOMOYO DAIDOUJI **– Sweet, gentle, fashionable, popular, but deadly. For four years she had been on international missions, nearly forgotten by her peers. Nearly as deadly as her cousin Sakura, Tomoyo fights for her love and her family, and most of all, she serves the Kitoshi to stop the gangs from terrorizing Tokyo. Her love for her partner Eriol will put her life in jeopardy.

**ELI HAKURA / ERIOL HIRIGAZAWA **– The last of the top 3 agents, Eriol is torn between his family, who rule the Apocalypse, and his work as agent of the Kitoshi. He has escaped Japan and went on international missions in England occasionally. Cousin to Li Syaoran, he accidentally mixes his work with his emotions, and puts him and Tomoyo in a dangerous situation.

**LI SYAORAN – **The Lord of Despair, he charades as the Royal Jerk and Heartthrob of Tomoeda High, and together with the Hatahashi Twins Yuuki and Kumiko, his Angels of Despair, he swears to protect Li Meiling, his twin sister nearly as deadly as he, and vows to destroy the Kitoshi. He might have succeeded, if only he didn't start falling for Avalon.

**KENJI HAYAKU **– The mysterious new boy at school turns out to be a deadly gang lord, with Sheba Al'Katr, an exotic beauty who serves as his right hand, swears to crush the tyrant group Kitoshi, and protect the mysterious Yanna. Sharp and full of wit, he cannot comprehend why he starts to feel something toward Li Meiling.

**SHEBA AL'KATR – **The deadly right-hand of the Yukai, Sheba nurtures love for the Master Yukai. This love may as well cause the end of the Yukai, as she places the gang to a real danger in the hands of the Kitoshi.

**THE HATAHASHI TWINS – **A deadly pair, Yuuki and Kumiko serve as the claws of the Apocalypse. Their reason for getting involved in gang wars is obscure, but both are talented orphans with a mysterious past.

**LI MEILING – **Considered as the prize for besting the Apocalypse, this deadly beauty refuses to be a pawn in the fatal game of gang warship. She escapes from China and goes to Japan, dogging her twin brother and trying to force him to let her become an Apocalypse. She falls unwittingly for Kenji Hayaku, not knowing he is the mortal enemy of the Apocalypse.

**CLOW REED – **The head of the Kitoshi, no agent has ever seen his face. He commands them by electronic communication, and his true identity is kept secret. Who is he? He has the power to hurt his top agent, Avalon, by simply being who he really is.

**The Rule of being Master of the Kitoshi:**

**For an agent to take over the Kitoshi, he/she must be willing to give up his/her life as a civilian, and live in seclusion at the Kitoshi headquarters. He/she must have no life outside Kitoshi, and his civilian self must be staged to die…**

The game is deadly. The rules are of their own making. Falling in love is not an option, if you wished to live. This is

**GANGSTER'S PARADISE**

A/N: That's it. Plenty of characters, don't you think?


	2. Prologue: Anguish

Gangster's Paradise

A/N: I'm back, I'm back. Currently, I'm still having a writer's block on MHW, so I'm just continuing the rest of my stories for now. I've updated them all: Stolen Moments, Gangster's Paradise, Chasing after Love, Finding Love, and Fated. All of them, that is, except My Husband's Wedding. I lost Beloved Enemy's Chapter 2, I'll find it soon. Sorry to the followers of that one, but I'd update it soon, promise. The fics I have uploaded did not yield much reviews, but loads of hits so I decided to start them anyway. By God, how my hand aches! I won't have a thank-you corner now, but next chapter there will be one. Now, let's start!

P.S. There is only one author's note for four of the stories; I'm really in such a hurry. I'll answer all your queries later, okay?

For Gangster's Paradise: This is ultimately long, promise.

Prologue: Anguish

Eight-year old Sakura looked outside her window, where her father was talking with a group of people, in front of their house. A black, scary-looking car was parked a few meters from their house and a woman in black was guarding it, leaning lazily on one side.

"So what do you say, Fujitaka?" On of the men was asking her father. Sakura strained her ears, hoping to hear more.

"I'm not sure I can do what they want," he paused. "They're just asking for too much."

"But we need someone like you in charge."

Sakura leaned closer, but this time her father spotted her.

"Let's continue this someplace else." He looked pointedly in his daughter's direction. The rest of the group nodded understandingly.

They boarded the car and departed the house.

It was the last time she saw her father again.

Sakura sprinted downstairs to the TV room, where his brother and his friend Yukito were. The two were engaged in serious conversation.

"…So you really think Dad will do it, then?"

"I suppose so. They certainly want him for the job."

"Oniichan, Yukito-san! Father went out with those creepy-looking people!" Both men turned guiltily toward the stairs.

"What?"

"He went out with those men in black…"

"Oh. He'll be back soon, Sakura," Touya's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "It's late. You should be asleep now." He said, subtly changing the subject. He eyed Yukito, asking for help.

"Yes, Sakura, you need to sleep, or else you won't grow as big as we are."

Sakura blushed. Being addressed directly by your crush was something embarrassing enough for an eight-year old girl.

Her brother and Yukito are ten years older than she, and this made them treat her as a kid which annoyed her much. She pouted.

"Don't sulk," Yukito said as he ruffled her hair. "We'll take you out to the fair tomorrow, and you won;'t be able to come if you don't get enough sleep."

Sakura didn't move. Why can't they understand? Those people looked dangerous.

"And I better go too, Touya. It's late." The two adults were oblivious of her reluctance to drop the subject. Touya switched the TV off, which was actually a juicy episode of Oprah about gay men in the celebrity world.

"Come, I'll escort you to the bus stop." Touya stood up abruptly and turned to Sakura. "I want you in bed when I get back." He said sternly before heading for the door with his friend.

Not a minute has passed when six gunshots echoed in the silence of the night. Sakura's heart lurched. Following her instincts instead of common sense, Sakura rushed out to the streets.

The first thing that she saw was the dark red liquid flowing in the deserted street.

Her frightened eyes followed the trail of blood right to its source.

Two figures lay sprawled on the middle of the street. Civilians were coming out of their houses, talking in hushed voices. But Sakura didn't care. She let out a sob as she recognized the two men.

Yukito was lying on his back, a trickle of blood flowing from his head, where a bullet had hit him. Two other wounds were on his chest, and his eyeglasses lay a few feet away from them.

Her brother laid face-down on the cement, and he was sporting three wounds in the chest, where the bullets pierced through him. Whoever might have done it was a marksman.

Sakura screamed.

---

Four years later.

Sakura laid fresh flowers on her brother's and father's graves.

She can still remember that night vividly…

_The police had arrived in the crime scene and pulled her from her brother's dead form, her blue pajamas soaked in blood._

_Fujitaka had not come home. She stayed a good two hours under police custody until one of the men in black came for her. He argued with the superintendent until he agreed for the man to take Sakura, who was still in a state of shock._

"…_it's not safe, so Clow Reed suggests that you stay at Kitoshi headquarters for a while." She didn't care then who Clow Reed was and what the Kitoshi was, she only knew that her brother was killed._

"_Where's my father?" She asked out of the blue._

"_Didn't you hear me? He's dead. Drowned in the open sea. His body wasn't found." The slightest of emotion crossed the man's eyes, and then he was indifferent again._

_Everything went black after that._

Sakura's tears fell. That was over four years ago, and yet she still found it hard to believe.

Her life went on as normal as it possibly could, but everything was hushed up. The Kitoshi took her in under their wing, and provided for her.

It turned out that her brother's and father's deaths were connected, for both Yukito and Fujitaka worked for the Kitoshi. Her brother was not a member, but he was with Yukito, so he had to be silenced.

Kitoshi was an organization that stopped innocent civilian involvement in gang wars. It had been gangsters who killed her family.

Yet, she didn't want to know anything at all. They told all of the information on their own accord. Then, she learned why.

They wanted to use her as an agent. Right now, a car was parked outside the cemetery gates, and a man named Kenzo Riyuki stood waiting for her. He was now her guardian everwhere, except in school. Kenzo was the same man who picked her up from the police headquarters four years ago.

They told her it wasn't force on her, becoming an agent, but it was a choice. Then Kenzo ranted on how they had kept her safe and sound. She wondered if there was any real danger, but she didn't say anything. It was called emotional blackmail or something, but they need not do it. She didn't care about anything at all…

…Except the fact that she is thirsty for revenge.

That thought alone strengthened her resolve.

The wind blew hard, slapping her face like a hand, forcing her to go.

She turned away from the graves and started to walk away, wiping a solitary tear from her cheek.

Kenzo Riyuki stood beside the black limo.

"I thought I told you to leave me."

"It's not safe, Sakura."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," she said snappishly. "You don't have to dog my steps, do you?"

"I'm only following Clow Reed's orders."

"That Clow Reed again! Well, tell Mr. Reed that I can manage on my own, thank you very much."

The man shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't be hard on the man, Sakura. He's feeling guilty on you being orphaned, particularly your brother's death…"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Kenzo sighed understandingly and the car sped away from the cemetery.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she said in a mock light voice, "I decided I want to become an agent."

---

Ten months quickly passed, and Sakura had undergone various training in all fighting fields: gunmanship, martial arts and all sorts.

"Very good, very good indeed, Sakura." Kenzo Riyuki said, applauding her. Sakura had earned her fourth black belt, this time in Judo.

Sakura's progress over the past ten months had been astounding, it was almost scary.

"That's it. We're hitting the rule books again tonight. What's expertise for if you don't play by the rules?"

"But I already know the rules by heart!" She protested. Rule book time was extremely boring.

"We're doing teamwork tonight. You're going to meet some kids like yourself."

"Hoe, there are kids like me too?!"

That night, Sakura stood fidgety and nervous outside the built-in dojo of the headquarters. What if she ended up being last?

Kenzo Riyuki stood on one end of the dojo, along with two other agents she knew by face but not by name.

The room was empty apart from them.

_Where is everybody?_

Then something, or rather, someone rushed past her, missing her by a few centimeters.

Two kids of her age were locked in fierce battle.

The boy was bespectacled, with blue eyes and hair. The girl had flowing raven-black hair and dashing amethyst eyes. She followed their movements with ease and saw at once that they were extremely good.

"You can do better than that!" The boy shouted mockingly as he dodged a blow from the girl.

"Don't be stupid, Eriol-kun! Give back my bracelet!" The girl caught the boy called Eriol off-guard and executed a flying kick right to his stomach.

"Eriol! Tomoyo!" The lady agent dashed toward them.

"Mom! He stole my bracelet!" The girl argued, wiping her face of the sweat while the boy landed with"Oof!" to the ground.

"That's no reason to fight!"

"Did you have to kick so hard?" Eriol and the woman spoke at the same time. Eriol was rubbing his belly, wincing as he stood up. "And I only borrowed your bracelet, I didn't steal it." He handed the girl a butterfly bracelet which she took happily.

It was all too much for Sakura; she laughed.

Everyone turned to her and she blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"That was awesome. You trained your daughter well, Sonomi. And you, Tenshi."

"Yeah, she should be good; she'll be replacing me when I retire."

"If you retire."

"No. When I retire, Kenzo. I don't want to go chasing after gangsters and criminals all my life. Frankly, it's been tiring for me."

"I agree. Sakura's also pretty good."

"Who?"

"My trainee, Fujitaka's daughter."

Sonomi's eyes sharpened.

"His daughter?"

"Yes, she's orphaned, see." He turned to Sakura. "Come here." She followed cautiously. "These are Daidouji Sonomi, also known as Agent Violet. This is Sawada Tenshi, a retired agent. These are their trainees Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hirigazawa. Everyone, this is Kinomoto Sakura, my trainee."

"There are only three of us?" Sakura asked blankly. She was expecting a dozen kids.

"As of now, yes. You three will work someday as a group, and your coordination is the purpose of tonight's activities.

"All right. You three will battle one another, study each other's moves, and find their weaknesses, then a two-on-one battle afterward. No one shall aim to cause grave injuries to anyone, understood? Get to it."

"But who battles with whom?" The two had approached Sakura and gave her the customary bow which she returned half-wittingly.

"Actually Kenzo, we've been doing that with Eriol and Tomoyo. They're fairly adequate together. Let's see how your trainee fits in." Sonomi Daidouji suggested.

"Sounds fair enough." Kenzo said with a shrug, but Sakura grew wary again.

"Tomoyo, you first!"

Tomoyo attacked first, taking Sakura by surprise so that she can only use defensive stances at first.

It was no martial arts fight, nut freestyle fight.

After a few minutes, she noticed a rhythm in Tomoyo's movement and was able to launch an open-hand attack, causing her to step back a few paces away, then she sprinted and threw Tomoyo to the mat. It was the moment when Tomoyo's rhythm came to a rest.

She landed on her feet gracefully but not quickly enough. Sakura took the opportunity to give her a flying kick in the stomach, but Tomoyo dodged it with a smile.

"This is fun!" She said. Sakura didn't answer, but she agreed silently.

_This is fun._

Fifty gallons of sweat and an hour later, the three sat on the floor discussing their observations and suggestions.

"There's regularity in your movement, Tomoyo. You become predictable after a while."

"Yeah, that's how you managed to attack me before I did my thing."

"…While you, Eriol, are too gentlemanly. You don't hit as hard as you should."

"Yeah, you let us win," Tomoyo agreed.

"But we work well together, don't we?"

"Fairly well, yes." Sakura agreed, but her eyes were eyeing the three adults also engaged in conversation.

"…She's superb, Kenzo. You trained her well."

"She knows how to study her opponent."

"I can't see her as impulsive, either."

"Yes, but sometimes she's being too hard on herself…" Kenzo said.

"Besides, they still have to test their talents in the real world."

"When?"

"A few weeks from now, I think. They must be prepared enough by then."

"But they're too young!"

"Not deadly missions, Sonomi, just things they can handle."

"This soon? Are they working together?" Tenshi asked incredulously.

"No. They have to face the test alone."

"I…see…" Sonomi said. Then, more briskly, she went on, "Tomoyo's going to use America as her training ground. There are loads of small-time gangs there. I'll provide back-up, but still, I'm resigning. Tell Clow that."

"I understand, Sonomi. I'm going to retire soon, too. Sakura will replace me."

"Eriol's going back to England. His family doesn't know about this, but I'll try and get him missions from time to time." Tenshi scowled. "They think I'm a nutty old man who lost his marbles who has taken a liking on their nephew."

The three agents beckoned the younger ones forward.

"I officially welcome you, agents, to the Kitoshi. It's time to discard old names. Any nice call signs in mind?"

"I'll be Avalon," Sakura said quickly.

"I'm Madison, like that fashion center in…"

"And you Eriol?" Sonomi said, cutting her daughter's litany.

"Eli Hakura, an anagram of my name."

"Excellent. I'll run your files through. For the mean time, hit the showers."

"Last one to the showers is a stupid moron!" Tomoyo squealed, taking Sakura's hand as they ran like crazy to the east wing.

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!"

_They still have a long way to go…_

Kenzo sighed and together with Tenshi and Sonomi, they left the dojo.

Two weeks passed quickly, and the three became inseparable. They went to separate schools but they met during night practice and weekends. This was their last weekend together, and they were making the most of it.

"We're flying to New York next week," Tomoyo said, slurping on her strawberry shake. "But we'll be back after a few years, when we will work together as a team."

"I'm going back to England this week. Syaoran's annoyed with me, so I need to go before his weasel blows off. But I'll be back soon too, no one can stop me."

"My mission's due next week," Sakura said dully. She hated the prospect of saying goodbye to her new friends.

"Oh, Sakura, that's nice! Better here than…somewhere alien." Tomoyo's eyes drooped sadly. "But Mom says a fashion school is good cover. Whatever that means."

"Why are you complaining? I bet you'll kick ass there, you're going to enjoy!"

"I'm not really hyped up, to be truthful. I joined because that's what mom wanted, and I didn't want to disappoint her. But I grew fond of it."

"I was curious at first," Eriol admitted. "But I also found it nice. Cool, even."

The two turned to Sakura.

"Do we have to like it" She said. "I don't really feel anything about it. It's just something I have to do. I owe the Kitoshi something, being an orphan. And I have my reasons, too."

"What reasons?"

"What do you owe the Kitoshi?"

"Nothing," she lied, averting her eyes. "Listen, I better go. I train with Kenzo-sama this night for my individual mission. He says my temper needs cooling."

She smiled at both of them, the two people she considered friends, wondering if or when they will see each other again.

She stood up and left, and immediately her smile vanished, replaced by sudden grimness.

_We have to face things on our own now._

TBC


	3. Chapter 1: Less Than Ordinary, Or Not

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Well, you could say this is my New Year treat for all of you readers. Sit back, relax and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Less Than Ordinary (Or Not)

It was a fine, ordinary day at Tomoeda High. It's the first day back, and the halls were full of endless chatter; friends exchanging holiday tales loitered by the hallways. The locker room, cleaned and freshly painted, was full anew of zooming paper airplanes and students cramming their lockers with the usual content: books, notes and school stuff. There was a pair of students making out by the wall, their faces locked together in a fierce kiss, but nobody minded them much. The chaotic scene was enough to convince anyone that this place must be hell. Even the weather was blazing hot, because summer had just ended, and the gloomy rainy days had not yet begun.

Yes, it was a fine, ordinary day indeed.

A girl in an overlarge blouse and extra-long, sweeping skirt (Mind you, it is extraordinary enough for this school, where slut-girls roam all over, and where the fashion is to have miniskirts and skintight blouses pass up for school uniform.) and square spectacles emerged from the pandemonium behind her, looking disheveled and irritable. Unlike the other girls who brought minute handbags to school, she had a sling-bag hanging from her shoulders, bulging from all the books she was carrying. Apart from that, she must be carrying a dozen other books on her arms. She looked very much out-of-place in the gloomy interior of the school.

She sighed as she cast one last look at the locker room and started her way towards her classroom. She walked with her head down. Nobody really paid much attention to her, what with the hallways full of students, but now and then there are mean comments on how she looked, or else insulting glances that she ignored. She was so used to it that it did not upset her anymore.

An ordinary day, nevertheless, doesn't end or start without anyone making fun of her, so she wasn't really surprised by the storm of crumpled paper, paper airplanes and whatever else her _dear_ classmates could throw her way that greeted her when she opened the door of the classroom IV-A.

She silently made her way to her usual seat every school year; that is, the seat at the very back of the class. She kept her head bent down, so nobody noticed the way her sharp green eyes scanned the room through her lashes.

She placed all the books she carried on her desk and flung her bag on the seat before flopping down, albeit exhausted.

"It's a wonder how such a thick, ugly skull can hold brains like yours, Kinomoto." She need not look up to know who the speaker was. Li Syaoran, the stupid ringleader of the now-seniors at their school. He wasn't really idiotic, but that was just what she thought of this arrogant pretty boy. So all right, he was handsome, but it didn't give him any right to trample over other people he considered below him.

She bit back a snappy retort, though she was just dying to finally be able to avenge the four miserable years she spent under his cruelty. She just can't do it, lest she blow her cover. And she wouldn't let this brat destroy her plans…their plans.

Kinomoto Sakura couldn't stand up for herself for she is meek and weak. She almost failed Phys. Ed. last school year, and couldn't do anything against the school bullies. Innocent, naïve and eccentric, nobody in their right mind would befriend such a weak person. She could never fight back her insulters, so they were safe.

Or so everyone thought, particularly this stupid amber-eyed, brown-haired baka.

For the last four years that she had attended this school, masquerading as a weirdo and earning the reputation as the official school nerd. And for four years, she has kept her head down and her temper below boiling point. She won't let this good-for-nothing bully destroy everything she worked so hard for.

At sixteen, Sakura was now living on her own, as a part of her new cover. She walked alone on her way to school, took on part-time jobs after class to 'fund' her education. She let mean guys make fun of her; she let silly girls hurt and annoy her. It was all part of her cover, the great sacrifice.

In short, in the eyes of everyone who attends Tomoeda High, Kinomoto Sakura is the Nerd of all Nerds — the clumsy, pitiful girl who works at a nearby McDonald's during afternoons on weekdays, the whole day on weekends.

Nobody in their right mind would ever think otherwise, or would ever dream of connecting her to the deadly Avalon, the Kitoshi Agent feared above all others.

She didn't really need to study anymore; she finished her formal high school education in a single year, three years ago. But Kinomoto Sakura was a necessary cover, so that when she decides to leave the Kitoshi, she would have a normal life to fall back in to.

But Kinomoto Sakura was also conveniently the perfect disguise, if she was to continue spying the students of Tomoeda High, rumored to be the new playground of illegal gangsters.

One of the main reasons why she had been allowed to be on her own is the fact that she is, perhaps, Kitoshi's best deep-penetration agent and spy. She has handled dozens of assignments and cases in the past four years, and had not failed even once. She had risen from newbie to master in those few years, alone. She hated having sidekicks or partners; she worked well by herself.

But of course, there were necessary precautions.

The way she dressed, for instance, was convenient as it was perfect for a disguise. The loose blouse allowed her to hide throwing daggers by the lengthy sleeves. Her full skirt hid skintight bulletproof clothing full of ammunitions and armaments. Her right skirt pocket was torn, and clamped on her right skirt was a tiny little pistol should she need it. Her left skirt pocket was full of spikes and pyrotechnic decoys. Her knee-length socks also hid throwing knives. The blouse and skirt were also revolutionized for top-speed transformation, should she need to disappear to work as Avalon.

Her hair, which she always tied in a tight bun, was held together by lethal weapons. The metal sticks that she used on them were actually two sharp needle pins.

She carried inject-able sleeping drugs underneath all her school books, plus a palmtop and communication headset. She had at least five minute trackers, one of which is attached to her. All of them were made to look harmless.

But the marvel of it all was her false eyeglasses. They look very ordinary when, actually, they are a gem invention of the Kitoshi.

The lenses were made of fiberglass with diamond polish, making it almost impossible to break. It also had an LCD hidden behind, allowing her to assess anyone and anything around her in a blink of an eye. It made possible for her to see unusual occurrence quickly.

Yes. Kinomoto Sakura was the perfect disguise.

Only, it has its ups and downs.

Just like now; she wanted nothing better than to murder Li Syaoran on the spot, but her only option was to avoid his mocking gaze, force to blush, and squeak out, "Onegai, Li-sama," Did she mention that this brat forced her to call him _Master?_ Her right hand was itching inside her pocket, wanting to pull out her handgun and point it straight on his heart.

She looked away quickly, or else her eyes would betray the hatred pulsing on her veins.

**Syaoran smirked.** Weak people are always easy to bully. He took particular pleasure from torturing Kinomoto, the resident nerd of Tomoeda High. He enjoyed seeing her suffer deliberately. Why? Simply because he hated people like her, people who act helpless but are really arrogant know-it-alls. He may be arrogant, he knew that many silently hated him, but at least he has something to be arrogant about. There's plentiful to bash about him, in fact.

"Yeah, right, beg all you want, dork; it'd be better if you grovel at my feet."

He eyed her closely, feeling his pride swell full steam inside as she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

Then suddenly, she lifted her eyes to meet his, and he felt an unfamiliar jolt in his stomach. Was it fear? Or… excitement, perhaps?

Her fierce green eyes were burning with hate. He knew it; he suddenly felt afraid of her. But a moment later, tears sprung from her eyes and she looked away from him again that he was sure he imagined the way she looked at him earlier.

"Onegai…Leave me alone…"

A nasty idea suddenly sprouted from his mind.

_What would it feel to seduce a dork like her?_

Without warning, he lowered his head to level hers and bent more closely, so that his breath was fanning her face. He whispered his response in wicked delight.

"Make me," his face was almost touching hers. Her face was reddening. She turned away, annoying him again. His hand shot out and forced her to face him.

This time there was no mistaking it: there was so much anger in her eyes that he let go of her abruptly, as though burned.

He stood up, saying loudly, "You dare? You dare, dork?" He grabbed hold of her arms and forced her to stand up amid cheers from the class. "Stand up! Stand up and fight me, then!"

It would be the first time he'll beat up a _helpless_ woman, but she was asking for it, for Pete's sake.

**Sakura was losing her temper even more quickly than usual.** She knew that her anger had shown in her eyes. Her hand was really, _really_ itching to throw him a dagger or two, or to beat him up senseless. Not that he was inept at martial arts; she was an expert herself, and she knew that he was no newbie.

She was forced to stand up and face him. It looked like there was no way out; she knew that if she fought him, her cover will be blown. But if she didn't fight, she might end up as an invalid in the hospital.

_Damned if you do, damned if you don't! Well, to hell with it!_

Throwing caution to the winds, she brought herself up to her full height, straightening up.

_But still, if I could talk my way out…worm my way out, as he'd say, I would. This really is unnecessary trouble…_

"Li-sama, if you please…t-the teacher might arrive any moment…" But he wasn't listening. He threw a flying kick her way. She had about half a second to decide what to do.

She decided to dodge it but changed mind halfway so that his attack caught her a bit; his shoe brushed her cheek. It wouldn't leave a bruise, but it still hurt.

_I can't fight him…Why won't the stupid sensei come now?_

She can't fight without revealing her expertise to him. She can fake her identity, but not her abilities. But her pride can't take the fact that he'll be causing her damage at a thing she was supposed to be good at. Besides, ever since she learned his skill at martial arts, she was silently longing to fight with him.

_You're being unreasonably reckless, _a voice said in her head.

_Reckless be damned, he won't hurt me like this!_

She bent her knees in a basic defense stance. She thought that maybe she could show she knew little martial arts at first, and would show her real capability later, should she need it. She almost grinned in a most Avalon-like way when she saw that his jaw had dropped.

**_The dork knows how to fight!_** Was the first thought that entered his mind as he gazed at Sakura. True, it may be just a beginner's stance, but…he felt like something was amiss, like she was hiding something. Her move was slow, learned. It was cautious.

But at that moment, the teacher arrived inside the classroom. Syaoran lowered his hand, frustrated. Why was he feeling like he missed the chance of fighting someone his level?

_You don't know who you're dealing with, kiddo. I'm not the next leader of the Li Clan for nothing, you know. Nor am I the Lord of Despair for nothing._

He grinned openly this time, the thirst to fight awakened inside him.

A few minutes later, he was already unable to contain his excitement. He excused himself from the teacher and went to the restroom, dialing a number in his phone.

"Kumiko," he said hesitantly as a female voice answered his call.

"Xiao Lang," Hatahashi Kumiko answered coldly.

"So you aren't in class."

"Obviously. You know I hate it when you bully girls."

"Such a feminist you are, Kumiko. It's a wonder, as Yuuko is quite a male chauvinist himself."

"Surely you didn't call me to discuss feminism and my twin's chauvinistic tendencies?"

"You're still sharp as ever, Kumiko. You're right, though. You've got work to do."

"I have no time to do your bidding. I happen to know that there are no enemies here, except for Avalon, who doesn't seem to be acting yet."

"You'd rather that I be the one to beat up Kinomoto?"

There was a sharp gasp at the other end of the line.

"What has she done to you?"

"Nothing…she just aroused my curiosity, that's all."

"You're curious about what? Listen, not because you're the Lord…"

"I have no time to argue with you. Miyagi-sensei thinks I'm using the bathroom. Is it a yes, or should I call Yuuko next to tell him my plans?"

"You…You're evil. But no, leave her alone."

"It's decided, then?"

"Yamero! Just try, Xiao Lang…"

"I'm the boss around here, Twin Angel…"

There was a horrified pause. "This should take your mind off her, though. Yuuko has taken vital information about the Yukai, as well as the Kitoshi. That should make you forget about Kinomoto for awhile."

"What about them?" He asked sharply.

"The Kitoshi are sending reinforcements, it seems. International agents also on top of their list of best agents. The Yukai are coming to Tomoeda, at last. It seems that the war will soon be out in the open. But we can talk later, I hear footsteps."

"Wait, Kumiko!"

"Later, mister," she said and hung off the phone.

Syaoran frowned thoughtfully as he made his way to class, snapping his phone shut. Forgotten was the little nerd who was prepared to fight him earlier.

He had other things to think about. Like Avalon. And the Master Yukai…


	4. Chapter 2: There Must Be A Reason

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress Animaru

A/N: Here I go again, making the most of my time as I download the natsci1 files I need. Oh, well. I enjoyed writing this yet again. I'm so near in uploading Sweet Deception. Ha-ha. Some of you really forgot the stories and plots, huh? Sorry for not updating sooner.

It's time for us to go to Gangster's Paradise.

2: There must be a Reason

(Pleasant Surprises)

_Never trust anyone but yourself._

_Never get emotionally involved with your missions._

_Never aim to kill unless necessary._

Her rules were simple enough to follow. Avalon, the agent who claims to be a heartless assassin, never killed mercilessly. She tried her best to keep targets alive. Yet she will never admit that this makes her the most special agent of them all…

…A compassionate one.

She sighed as she put on her robes, robes that separated Avalon from Kinomoto Sakura.

It's time to tail the Apocalypse.

"**Are you sure about this, you two?"** Syaoran paced back and forth the dark room, his dark green cloak billowing. His hood is thrown back to revealed his irate face. "Damn it!"

"Yes, Wulf," Yuuki Hatahashi was wearing black robes. His hood was drawn up his head, hiding the handsome features. Only coal black eyes were visible in the shadows.

His sister huffed, and Syaoran turned to the woman in blood red robes who was staring at them with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Sooner than expected, Lord of Despair?"

"Yes. I didn't expect the Yukai to be actively participating in the wars."

"They heard about us apparently and decided to come to the battlegrounds."

"Damn." Syaoran stopped pacing and turned to them. "The war will break out sooner than I anticipated. We must be careful from now on."

"Hai."

"When will they be arriving at Tomoeda?"

"I hazard a guess at next week."

"And the Kitoshi are refusing to show themselves. Avalon in particular is hard to uncover. But I'm certain she's already inside."

"I heard they're sending us reinforcements."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's what we will be when they're done with us."

"I don't think so. We are strong in our own right."

"Ah! What's the use of discussing this? We better get going. There's nothing we can do but wait." Syaoran beckoned the other two. "Listen, we may only be three in number, but I tell you, the Yukai only has two top-rate members. We can defeat them in no time."

The two only nodded.

"Will we wreak havoc in Tokyo?"

"Heavens, not yet! But we can act as soon as we learn they are really here."

The two bowed at him and left their hideout. He heard a rumbling of motor and he knew they were gone.

He stood there for a while, thinking of the day he became one with the Apocalypse.

"_Mother, why did father die?" He could remember his younger self asking._

"_It's because he protected us, Xiao Lang. He died in protecting us."_

"_But…Why do we need protecting?"_

"_It's because we have money. That is why we need to protect ourselves. That's what these organizations are for, because bad people will always try and take what you have."_

"_I see…Then, I must continue what father did?"_

_Yelan's eyes looked sadly at her son. She didn't want to endanger him, but she knew that he must, indeed, take his father's place in the organization._

_If only the Lis were not an influential family…_

_The gang wars started too many years ago. It served as the underground fight between huge business empires. The Apocalypse for the Li Group of Companies, though, started only after Li Fai Long was assassinated by their rival company. Mafia has detached themselves from the local war, but they remained a threat nevertheless. The Yakuza has also refused to intervene. Their fiercest rival, the Yukai from Hayaku Industrial Group, were the ones responsible for Li Fai Lang's ambush._

_Li Fai Lang never believed in violence. But he was a proof that the innocent are never spared._

_Syaoran knew he'll never rest until his father's death was served justice._

_And he knew that the next target of their rival is his younger twin sister._

_Li Meiling, the jewel of the clan._

_He vowed to protect her, no matter what._

_Whoever got in the way was the enemy, like the government-controlled Kitoshi, aiming to stop these gang wars._

_He'll make sure they suffer as well if they intervene._

He dismissed the angry thoughts from his head. He can't do anything about it now.

He raised his hood and hid his face. He closed his eyes and prepared to take flight.

That was when he noticed _her._

He nearly fell from his jump and only managed to land properly.

"I know you're there, so show yourself, Avalon!"

**Avalon chuckled. **So she was found out, after spying at them for hours, listening to their conversation.

"You need to be watchful, dear Lord," she said insultingly, "You've been passing information on to us for hours. And you dare call yourself lord? Why, you won't even be a low-profile agent for the Kitoshi."

"I would never work for that kind of organization! Why can't you just all mind your own business?"

"You don't understand. _Gangs_ are our business, Wulf." She stressed on the word "gangs" before laughing again.

"Damn you, stop getting in our way!" Syaoran never felt so mad. "Show yourself, don't be a coward!"

Sakura stopped laughing at once and threw three spikes straight at his heart. She knew absolutely well that he'll be able to dodge the attack.

"Sugoi, Wulf. But you might not be as lucky next time. Stop trying to destroy Japan."

"We all have our reasons, Avalon, though I can't see the reason behind you joining a government organization. Won't you join us instead?"

"Ha, that's one thing that will never happen. As you said, we all have reasons. Can you tell me yours?"

"I'm afraid I can't, the reasons are highly irrelevant to you."

"You think so? Then the same goes for me. My reasons are irrelevant, but I must inform you that I'll stop at nothing to destroy gangs." Hatred pulsed through her veins as she remembered her brother's mangled body lying on the street, bloody and cold.

_Never get emotionally involved in your missions._

The rule flashed in her mind and she immediately closed her eyes.

"Today, I let you pass." She said and she took off. A moment later, she had gone.

_I lost._

Sakura unfastened her cloak as she got in her room. She never felt anger like that before. Why was she becoming emotional? For years, she did well on her own. Was she becoming soft?

She had decided.

She can't live all her life chasing and fighting gangsters.

Everything must come to an end.

This will be her last mission for the Kitoshi.

Her first and last mission with Eli Hakura and Madison.

--

"NANI?! He's not staying here!" Syaoran's voice has risen to a scream as he stood up from the dining table.

"Sit down, Xiao Lang. I will not tolerate this attitude of yours toward Eriol. He has decided to visit us, as it's vacation in England."

"No way!"

"You're being childish, Xiao Lang. Why do you hate him so?"

"I don't hate him! I just don't like the way he treats me, like I'm a child or something! He's an insufferable know-it-all…"

"And I think he has reason to treat you like that if you show this attitude to him."

"Prepare yourself, though. He's staying here. He's going to school with you as well."

"No way!!!!"

"Shut up!!!"

--

Tomoyo sat primly inside the gleaming black limo. They had just flown from New York via the Daidouji private jet.

Her family had chosen to side with the Kitoshi rather than create their own gang in protecting their property.

So here she is, abandoning fashion school to go back and fight gangs. Not like the smalltime downtown crooks she handled in New York, they are big-time gangsters who have their businesses to protect.

She wanted to go visit Sakura immediately, but she knew better than that. Somebody might grow suspicious of her.

"Go straight home, please," she said to their driver.

"I'll see her in school tomorrow." She pushed a button to raise a divider between her and the driver. She dialed a number.

"Madison here. Arrived safely, no delays or suspicious people around. Will report to base immediately tomorrow. Hai. Hai. Meeting with Avalon tomorrow. Copy."

_Sakura…Eriol…_

--

Dawn came yet again on Tomoeda.

Sakura started to dress, even though she was already awake earlier on.

She locked her apartment and went straight to school.

The usual sight greeted her. The usual greeting from her classmates came, particularly from that boy she so wished to kill, Li Syaoran. He seemed determined to make her suffer today. He must be in a thoroughly bad mood.

"Oi, Li-kun," Yamazaki called out to him, grinning. "What's wrong? You don't look like you're in the mood."

"We're going to have another lowlife here next week," he informed them gloomily.

"Really? Who is it?"

"A cousin of mine from England. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Sakura nearly froze.

_He's Eriol's cousin? No way!!!_

"Is he cute, like you, Syaoran-kun?" One of the girls in class asked, looking excited.

"You can say that, yeah, but you never saw a bigger geek. Not unless you count Kinomoto here…"

"Oh, that's too bad…"

"Know what, Kinomoto? I guess you two will get on so well, since both of you are lowlifes."

She was seething in anger. But she had to rein it in.

"That's mean, Li-kun…"

"Yeah, I know it is. You deserve it."

At that moment, their adviser, Terada-sensei, entered the room and they all settled down.

"Ohayou, minna. Before we start off this morning, I have something to tell you. We have a transferee to our class. She's Japanese, but she has not been here for a long time. She stayed at the States and went to a fashion school in New York. Minna, I want you to meet Daidouji Tomoyo."

This time, Sakura did gasp.

She entered the room, looking as pretty as ever. Her eyes scanned the room as she introduced herself.

_What? She's…Tomoyo's here? Why didn't they alert me?_

They all turned to her, eyes narrowing.

--

Tomoyo nearly fainted when she saw how Sakura looked like.

_What is she playing at?_

"You may sit beside Li-san, Daidouji-san."

"Ano," she said, thinking fast. "Can I sit beside Sakura-chan?" Everyone in the room looked shocked. "We're cousins, you see, and I…"

"Oh, yes. It's understandable. Go sit beside Kinomoto, then."

"Cousins?"

"…I don't believe it…"

"…unbelievable…"

"Really? That's outrageous…"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo even smiled.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo," she said dully, pretending to dislike her.

She quickly scribbled a note and passed it to Tomoyo.

_Don't go blow our cover!_

Tomoyo only smiled while shaking her head.

"Of course not," she whispered and they both turned to Terada-sensei.

_I'm glad you're here._

The words remained unspoken, but Sakura knew that Tomoyo's arrival made a nice change in her monotonous existence in school.

**England**

"You finished the mission in a span of three days. That's wonderful. Does that mean you're going to go back earlier, too, Eriol?"

"Hai, I can't wait to see them."

"Then I'll say goodbye now, Eli."

"Goodbye, then, Sawada-san," Eriol's eyes smiled at him. "Thank you for everything."

"It was a pleasure to be with you in work."

_Now my problem is the fact that the identity of the Apocalypse is in my hands. But he will surely die if I gave it away. It's hard to place my loyalty between my family and my second family._

"I'm coming back, Avalon, Madison."

A/N: Why the hell can't I bring this chapter to an end?


	5. Chapter 3: A World of Deceit

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress Animaru

A/N: Long time I didn't update this fic. Oh dear…I seem to have lost the story plot midway while I read it. I need to refresh…

3: A World of Deceit

Sakura found Tomoyo waiting outside the next morning. She suppressed a smile emerging from within, the warmth spreading from her heart. Instead, in clipped tones she stated the initial plans blandly.

"This isn't good, Tomoyo. We aren't supposed to be in good terms with each other."

"Sometimes, antagonism raises much more suspicion than friendship."

"We can't risk it, and I daresay you agree with me."

Tomoyo pouted, and a yearning rose in Sakura's heart — a silent wish she catered within her to be free, to stop living a double life. It was all she wanted, and yet…

…it was the hardest thing to achieve.

Yet she still hoped that there was life after the Kitoshi, and that the organization is _not_ her life alone.

There has to be a life after Avalon, a life waiting for Kinomoto Sakura.

She turned back to their conversation, feeling somehow uplifted.

"When we get to school, be on the watch. I have a feeling we are being watched. No, not the Apocalypse," she added darkly, more to herself than Tomoyo. "They are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers, mischief-rousers. They don't possess the skill of adept spies. I'd hazard a guess at the Yukai."

"Don't be so damned uptight, Sakura! We can handle those lowlife gangsters!"

The term brought a certain scene to her mind.

"_We're going to have another lowlife here next week," Li Syaoran informed them gloomily._

"_Really? Who is it?"_

"_A cousin of mine from England. Eriol Hiiragizawa."_

Her eyes snapped open.

"Tomoyo, I just remembered. Eriol — he's coming back! His cousin, that lowlife Li Syaoran blubbered out just before you came!"

**Tomoyo** avoided her cousin's prying eyes as she swallowed this news. The thought of her childhood friend brought nothing but emptiness. And heartache.

They were too young to have been in love back then, but the promising beginnings of that relationship wasn't even given a chance to bloom fully. They were both whisked off to far ends of the world to fulfill missions not meant for children their age.

She wondered a lot about him. If he got better in fighting, if he was unharmed from the dangerous missions assigned to him, if he was seeing another girl.

The thoughts were such demented that she chose not to dwell on them. Sometimes she wished she had not tried to please her mother and led a normal life instead. Maybe if she had, she won't be worrying about death so much. She'd be thinking of little trivial things, such as what dress to wear, which parties to attend…

…but then, she won't have met her dearest friends.

Eriol — her thoughts kept on straying back to his impending return. What was he like now? Handsomer, perhaps? Wiser, way wiser than his years, as before?

She shook her head. She needed to push the thoughts of him and happiness further in her mind if she is to keep a clear head and a keen vision to see what she needed to see.

"So the Yukai are coming, then?"

"From what I have gathered, yes. And it doesn't look too good for us, either, since both gangs will be after our necks."

"If they found us. But no one has ever found _you,_ Avalon-sama."

"If you're trying to make me divulge the goings-on here, I'm afraid you chose an inconvenient time. Avalon exists not here in Tomoeda High; there is only I, Kinomoto Sakura, resident nerd."

"Without Avalon's wit, she is, but not without her deadly maneuvers and her skills at spying."

"Maybe so, but — oh, for heaven's sake, quit it! This isn't the time, nor is this the proper place to tell you." As the car slowed to a halt, Sakura opened the door with forcefulness and shouted (rather dramatically), "Please stop bullying me so early in the morning, cousin! I might have agreed to come to school with you, but must you taunt me so?"

Tomoyo alighted from the car, a shocked expression on her face. Then she understood. Schooling her expression to look enraged, she pointed a finger to Sakura.

"You ungrateful —" she faltered at the mean word intended, breathed deeply and shrieked out, "— wretch! I didn't let you walk, and this is how you repay me!"

"I walk to school every time," she said flatly, turning her back on Tomoyo.

"Sorry if I offended you," mischief shone from Tomoyo's eyes before she went on. "But your fashion sense is overwhelmingly…outdated. Tell me where you got those hideous articles of clothing that I may burn the establishments to a crisp, _avec plaisir (avec with, plaisir pleasure)."_

"How dare you!" Sakura fumed, turning her back thoroughly on Tomoyo and sprinting to class.

Tomoyo entered the room, sighing deeply.

"That cousin of mine," she said loudly, "Causes nothing but trouble to me, that ingrate!"

"So much like my cousin, you mean, Daidouji?" A drawling voice said behind her.

Hiding her disgust, she turned flirtatiously to Li Syaoran, Sakura's tormentor, who according to her was Eriol's cousin.

"Oh, Li-kun, you are so right in that. They're such pains in the neck, aren't they?"

"I guess so," Syaoran shrugged, turning away from her. He was never interested in frivolous, whining teenaged girls. In truth, he preferred sprightly, feisty ones who fought for themselves…exactly the opposite of the resident nerd of Tomoeda High.

**Sakura** entered the room with her head bowed low. It was time to start the charade again. Her eyeglasses safely lodged on her face, her loose uniform making her look as pathetic as usual. Her hair was more of a mess than usual. She made sure of that.

Earlier, her scene with Tomoyo was amusing. But she knew how Tomoyo meant what she said, having studied fashion designing for many years. She ought to feel offended, but it only made her laugh. She has no intention of shedding her disguise, no matter how disgusted Tomoyo was.

She saw Tomoyo smiling flirtatiously at her tormentor, Li Syaoran, but while her face was deceptively demure, her eyes were assessing him with cold calculation.

_Already at work, I see, Madison. Sadly, your efforts are invariably wasted on that one. He's cruel and admittedly bullying, but I see nothing lethal in him._

She felt her classmates' eyes turning to her as she made her way to her usual seat — the farthest in the back. She knew even before the crumpled papers hit her that her daily penitence, her own sacrifice — the hell she underwent for the Kitoshi.

Or chose to, it seemed. As Tomoyo seemed to think.

Oh, well, she thought darkly as she winced from the torture. She made her way to the back silently, hoping that Tomoyo won't go blow their cover this time.

**Tomoyo's** jaw dropped before she could stop herself. Sakura endured all these, when she could have rendered all of them invalid in seconds? The lengths she went through as a spy was rather impressive, she conceded. But she can't stand here and do nothing while she suffered.

"Stop!" She screamed. She saw Sakura's eye flash in warning, saw her wince. But she didn't heed it.

"We may have our differences, my cousin and I, but you won't be doing this to her while I'm here!"

Syaoran snorted. The frivolous girl was trying to be brave, isn't she? But she's going to get it as well, he thought, if she chose to side with her cousin.

"Let her defend herself, Daidouji. It isn't any of your business."

"You will bully me as well?" Tomoyo stated, her eyes narrowing. Forgetting the time and place, she approached him, feeling disgusted. "I'm afraid I have never met anyone as lowly as you, Li, and that's saying something."

This time, Sakura didn't restrain herself. She had to stop Tomoyo before she made a mess of everything. For heaven's sake, she was still as impulsive and hotheaded as ever! She could see that her cousin was thirsty for a fight.

"Tomoyo!" She said, in the commanding voice of Avalon, hoping it would do the trick.

Thankfully, it did. Only, the rest of the class had heard her, too, and they were looking at her as if she just grew two heads, or something. She winced inwardly while she changed her hardened tone.

"P-please, don't bother…you'll only get in trouble…"

Tomoyo gazed at her disbelievingly. She sent her signals to let her handle this, and she saw that Tomoyo understood.

To her surprise, Tomoyo laughed aloud.

"Oh, dear me, are you quite sure about that, Sakura?" She said, but Sakura knew Tomoyo was laughing about an entirely different matter. Sakura gritted her teeth. She hated feeling this helpless, she decided. "Whatever you say, dear. Just don't ask for my help later."

**Syaoran's** thoughtful frown was visible and apparent. Nobody noticed the change in him, as everyone else was busy gazing openly at the two cousins.

_There it was again. That…strange aura she emanated back when…_

…when he tried to bully her into fighting him. Something was definitely amiss. It looks like Sakura Kinomoto wasn't what she appeared to be. There was more to it than that.

Her voice earlier was reprimanding, an issued command. And he noted how the two got on so well and yet not. They quibble, yes, but it was like for their benefit.

Like a big show.

He also noted how they seemed to understand each other well. Like they were sending signals to each other, messages only they could understand.

It only aroused his suspicions more.

Was the spy of the Kitoshi within his midst all along?

Or is it the Yukai?

Yet when he turned his gaze on the seemingly pathetic creature that was Sakura Kinomoto, his suspicions were alleviated. There's _no way_ this girl was among the enemy.

Nevertheless, he will keep a close watch on the two girls from now on. He'd trust the twins to do the same.

**Eriol** removed his eyeglasses, wiping them with his handkerchief. He was seated in Tomoeda High's principal's office, waiting almost impatiently for his adviser to come.

He had everything set. Everything to hide the hardened assassin beneath. Complete with a rather shabby backpack, a dozen books of scholarly matters and such.

Hidden beneath them, in the depths of his bag, are his own deadly paraphernalia as Eli Hakura, international agent of the Kitoshi.

Daggers, knives, a pair of guns, spikes…trackers, and everything about spying, you name it, it's in there.

He smiled rather grimly. Now that they were complete, they must begin their mission in earnest.

Even if it meant facing his hardened gangster of a cousin as well.

If that wasn't a dilemma, he didn't know what it was.

The door swung open and the principal entered. He was a man on the chubby and short side, but with all the airs of respectability about him. He had to be in his early 40's, and he regarded Eriol with faintly assessing and sweeping eyes.

Eriol stood up, but the man beat him to it.

"Please remain seated, Mr. Hiiragizawa." He moved towards the table and settled behind it. "Your adviser will be here in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

His adviser arrived not long after, a younger man rather tall for a Japanese.

"This is Terada-sensei, Hiiragizawa-san."

"How do you do, sir," he said amiably, like the good student he was supposed to be.

"Fine, thank you, my boy." Terada-sensei nodded at him and turned. "Let's go to class. I'll reserve our acquaintance for later."

So off they went, Eriol feeling dunce and stupid for once while he kept up with his teacher.

"Nervous?" The teacher asked him, slanting a glance sideways to flustered Eriol.

He wasn't nervous, but thought it best to just nod a bit.

"You'll be fine; you're in the same class as your cousin. Li Syaoran is your cousin, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Here we are," Mr. Terada stopped in front of a door with the label IV-A. He turned to Eriol, his big bags and all. "Please wait here until I call you."

**Sakura** cast a disdained glance on her cousin. They almost, _almost_ blew it. If Tomoyo had not been quick on the uptake, they would have answered to curious questions of teachers _and_ face an inquiry at work.

She now sat at the back of the class, half-listening to the taunts and baiting of Li Syaoran while her mind raced as to how to deflect the renewed suspicions of gangsters who could be watching them right now.

"…are you such a loser ever since, Kinomoto? 'Coz I can tell you are, no sense saying it isn't so. How pathetic it must have been to be with you for years; I really pity your cousin here — you're lucky she still stood up for you despite your lowlife attitude. I hate sniveling, pitiful creatures who refuse to stand up for themselves…"

Sakura was not even trying to listen, but all his yakking was muddling her thoughts, and thus, annoyed her even more.

"Do you always yak and nag like a female?" She said in a low voice, not even thinking. It came like a low snap, causing him to stop in his ceaseless ranting.

"What did you say?" Syaoran said, his eyes flashing. "You clumsy, blundering little runt! You dare cross me?"

"I-I meant nothing by it," she said hastily, cursing at herself silently for losing her focus. "Really, L-Li-sama, you must have misheard me…"

"And just what did you say?"

"I…" Was there no way out? She wanted to groan out loud.

Thankfully, Mr. Terada chose that time to enter the classroom.

"Settle down, everyone," he ordered briskly, closing the door shut. "I need your complete attention for a few minutes."

Everyone shut up, looking speculatively at their teacher. Sakura eyed him with eyes narrowed.

"You have a new classmate as of today. I have also heard that a few other students will be arriving to school this week or the next, but I am uncertain if they will be in your class."

_Ah, the Yukai will be arriving._ Sakura gave a tiny, rather terse nod to Tomoyo, who understood quickly. _But who is the new student? Could it be…?_

She was unable to note how tense Li Syaoran was as he took this news, being busy speculating as well.

Swearing under his breath, Syaoran began thinking of what must be done to prevent the war from breaking prematurely.

_They must not know about me…yet. The Yukai are not exactly known for subtle methods of spying and interrogation._

"Well," Mr. Terada clapped his hands, unaware of the mounting tension in some of his students from hearing his news. "No sense in keeping you all waiting. I do believe you're his cousin, Li-san." Syaoran started at the mention of his name. When he realized what that meant, _who_ he meant, Syaoran scowled his displeasure. "Do come in now, Hiiragizawa-san."

The door opened to reveal a blue-haired, blue-eyed someone. He hardly changed over the four years they last saw each other, Sakura noted. Only he was older, much more wiser, mature. His eyes shone with a wisdom acquired only from experience, and his spectacles didn't hide it, unlike Sakura's did.

"Please introduce yourself," Mr. Terada prompted.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_ everyone. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, cousin, as you all seem to know, to Li Syaoran." His voice was light but his tone was certain and clear. At the mention of his cousin's name, he flashed a mischievous grin towards Syaoran, who obviously didn't return his amusement.

"I have stayed in England for all my life, except for a few summers I spent here." His eyes roamed the room and Sakura can commend him for not showing even the merest flicker of recognition at the sight of them. But she knew he was silently communicating with them, telling them he very much remembered as well as they did.

"I hope we can be friends."

_So that's the disguise you chose to take._

Murmurs followed his little speech.

"He's not so bad…"

"He looks geeky, but he's a bit cool…"

"Weird guy…"

"But he's so cute!"

"Not at all like _Kinomoto…_"

Sakura silently shook her head disbelievingly. These kids will believe just anything, if you fed it right.

She turned her head to Tomoyo, who sat statue-like in her seat. She was pokerfaced, so it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Well, that's all and good. Now, where should you…yes, I think you should take that empty seat beside Daidouji. Raise your hand, Daidouji-san. She's new here as well, so I daresay you'll find you share her sentiments."

Eriol's eyes bore on Tomoyo's that Sakura had to look away to avoid feeling awkward all of a sudden.

_These two — what the hell's going on?_

Yet there was no time to ponder on that. She wondered if there was any time left at all. Now that Eriol has arrived, they have to start at once. Their mission is starting, her last one in the Kitoshi is fast coming to a close.

When the Yukai arrives, they must have everything ready. On no account must civilians suffer the gang wars that are about to transpire.

On no account must there be another Sakura Kinomoto.

They must ensure everything is in order. Their intelligence units must get all information needed. They must unmask the enemies first before they unmask the Kitoshi agents.

For that was everything they needed right now. Tactics was for later.

She chanced a wary gaze towards the two. They seemed to have undergone the niceties of pretend introduction, and were both looking at her that exact moment.

They all shared that one glance, Sakura giving an almost inexistent nod, before turning away.

_So we begin, Eli, Madison._

_So we begin._

A/N: Difficult to end, as always. Can't tell much about still inexistent next chapter.


	6. Chapter 4: Life and Death

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress Animaru

A/N: I have so many things I want to do in such a short time. I also have a lot of things to worry about. It's tough to be in university. (sighs) You must understand that I cannot update as often as I wish.

Disclaimer. I've never been to Tokyo. Or anywhere out of the country for that matter. The Tokyo of GP is patterned to a place well-known in my country for hookers and streetwalkers. With a bit of imagination, of course.

The Master Yukai, Kenji Hayaku (forgive the surname), is patterned after Shougo of Tsubasa Chronicle. But of course, they differ in character. It's just the physical attributes.

4: Life and Death

Tokyo at night. Flickering lights, lazy laughter, erotic whispers. Transactions made inside the bars that act as fronts of prostitution. Whores and scarlet women abound the establishments together with men twice their age. Strained laughter. Pimps whose eyes roam the streets, looking for potential customers.

This was the ugly, dark face of Tokyo that everyone refused to see. Yuppies and scandalized-looking women hurry by, taxis and gleaming cars passing by. Sometimes one or two slow down and 'respectable' men clamber out and enter the white slavery havens, coming out with a skimpily-dressed woman in his arms.

Yet it was just the surface. Everyone takes it at face value, not bothering to push through the superficial lights and carnal delights to see the darker secrets underneath.

Nobody really cares. Nobody bothers.

Nobody, unless you'd count those who make a living out of keeping things under control.

Like the Kitoshi.

**Avalon swore** **under her breath.** Four hours of keeping watch and things weren't picking up. Eli's amused chuckle from somewhere behind her irritated her even more.

"Do you think they suspect our presence?" She whispered, lowering her hood. She was the only one who insisted wearing such conspicuous clothing and she damned regretted it. For four hours, she sat there, up in Tokyo's tallest building, the famous tower, away from prying eyes. It was a mere crime-busting operation, nothing she can't handle, but Clow insisted on Eli's and Madison's presence with her, pissing her off big-time.

"I don't think so," Eli said flatly. "But then, we can't take a closer look, can we? Not with you dressed that way." Eli was one to speak, she thought gloomily. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and darkly-tinted sunglasses. His hair was neatly covered by a bullcap, and his blue jeans were torn like any rock star's. Yes, his appearance was inconspicuous indeed. Maybe in England or America perhaps, but not in Tokyo. Especially not at night.

"They don't think we're here, Avalon," a female voice said gently, meaning to soothe her friend's nerves. "But if we don't start moving any sooner, how will we catch the syndicate?"

"This isn't just any small-time syndicate, Madison, Eli," she voiced out the cause of her agitation. She should know after having spied the string of harmless-looking bars and small-time hotels for a good two weeks. She saw big-time crooks go by, saw the lords of the Underground frequenting the place.

"No bullshit?" Madison exclaimed, heading out of the shadows to reveal her scantily-clad form. Eli cleared his throat three times before looking away.

Madison opted to dress like a hooker — a red skintight miniskirt partnered with a body-hugging tube top; only, she exuded too much class to fool them all. Not that Eli would have allowed her to do so, trained spy that she was or not. Besides, Avalon had the distinct impression that the 'big bosses' know everyone down there.

"No bullshit," she replied mockingly. "For heaven's sake, don't you have a nice attire like this one? You're embarrassing Eli here."

"I'm not! Embarrassed, I mean." Eli scowled. "The way you're dressed leaves so much to be desired, Avalon. Besides, you look like a spy very much. For heaven's sake," he coined her favorite expression, "Can't you even pretend to go undercover?"

"Black is inconspicuous," she said with a shrug. "And this is a convenient attire, I assure you. It's specially designed to —"

"Fine, I don't want to hear about its features. I have one myself. All I'm saying is how are you supposed to blend with the crowd, dressed like that?"

"Stupid Eli." She said exaggeratedly, raising an eyebrow at him. "Have you heard of the word 'gothic'? Or 'cosplaying,' perhaps? Right now, that's the trend here in Japan. This dress is designed to resemble at the least one of those anime characters' costume." She sighed deeply. "Poor guy. So naïve…don't you know anything at all?"

"Oh." Eli scowled again. "Well, I'm sooorry for not thinking of that. But won't it better to blend _normally_ with the crowd?"

"Blending in is not my style," she said arrogantly. "I don't want to be seen by anyone. Besides, black isn't easily seen at night."

"With that I agree," Madison said. "But must it be so tastelessly made?"

"Ask them at headquarters." She said nonchalantly. "Enough idle talk!" She exclaimed when the two opened their mouths to argue. "We've wasted enough time dawdling with nonsense. Let's get to work!"

Eli just shrugged nonchalantly, removing his bull cap and sunglasses. He put on his regular eyeglasses and a black hood and mask. He removed the sweatshirt to reveal an attire designed quite like Avalon's, causing the latter to smirk.

"Now, what were you saying earlier?" She said with a manic glint in her eye.

"Well, I must admit it was created with comfort as the main consideration." Eli grinned as well, while Madison rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Let's all get to work, all of you," Madison said casually as she strapped on a pair of black cloak-like device on both her arms. Avalon stared at it in fascination.

"Your new invention, Madison?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't study clothing technology and fashion design for nothing." Madison stated without conceit; she was just stating a fact. "At least this isn't as hideous as what they made for us." At the thought of changing clothes, she scowled in disgust. "Wait here."

A minute later, she emerged from the shadows looking very much like Avalon. She wore the black velvety material, her fingers testing the consistency of the skintight black dress. She looked at the skirt in disgust.

"Yuck, does it need to have underpants? It's so tasteless." She pulled on her cloth mask and hood over her pony-tailed hair.

"How'd you feel gliding over Tokyo with everyone viewing your…er, privates?"

"Good point." Her eyes showed the displeasure she had. "I'll speak with the boss about changing its design, though." She shrugged, strapping on the daggers, knives, and guns on the contraptions of their clothes. She secured a pocketful of spikes and decoy materials while Avalon double-checked her own paraphernalia. Eli was watching both girls with amusement in his eyes.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it? Only we aren't playing games this time."

"Shut up." Avalon said good-naturedly, after having secured everything. She placed two delicate needle-pins on her head to hold her hair in place and pulled on her hood as well.

Then, Madison threw two pairs of the cloak-like device on both her partners. Avalon studied it closely before whistling appreciatively.

"Whew, aerodynamic wings, huh? How long will we stay up if we use this?"

"Long enough to snoop and live after doing so." Madison said philosophically before saying seriously, "I patterned it on some parachutes I've seen. They have the same dynamics and laws that govern them. Well, a good five to ten minutes, I think. Fifteen at the most. But from a low height of descent, it will last only less than five minutes."

"Still, it's got to be good enough. Thanks, Madison."

"No sweat. I love inventing stuff."

"All set, Eli, Madison?" Avalon asked, her eyes silently communicating with the two. They nodded grimly.

She turned her gaze below and saw a black Jaguar halt in front of a bar.

_Good, the big bosses are here._

Giving them a terse nod, she took a step forward.

"Let's ride." She took a deep breath and threw herself downward.

In a gush of air and wings, three figures swooped down the saloon string of downtown Tokyo. At first they fell down full-speed, and then they slowed and stopped their dive midway.

One of the cloaked figures landed on top of a building, while one of them moved quickly and threw spikes straight to the Jaguar's two front tires, causing them to explode.

Another cloaked figure glided upward, firing a bullet towards the Jaguar's windshield.

The passenger of the car got out, looking outraged. He was a fat, balding man in his fifties. He was in a business suit totally out of place in that dodgy place. He screamed orders to his bodyguards, a pair of burly hoodlums who looked like halfwits. Avalon chuckled as she took a dagger from her left leg and aimed for one of the goons' hands. The man's yowl of pain indicated that the dagger found its target.

The other man looked too terrified to fire his gun. Eli was grinning when he landed perfectly beside the man and took the gun from his hands. A well-placed karate move sent the man sprawling to the ground, unconscious.

Madison didn't bother to help at all. She stood on top of a bar named 'Chuuten,' amusedly watching as Eli and Avalon zeroed in on the slob who looked like he was boss.

"W-w-what do you want?" His voice was hoarse from fear as he backed away from the Kitoshi. "W-who the hell are you? Do you know how much —"

"Shut it, okina (old man)," Eli growled in an unrecognizable voice. "You should know where we come from. You can't expect the Kitoshi to do nothing about this…this business of yours."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" His eyes darted around nervously, as though expecting more of them.

"We rarely show ourselves, okina, and surely you know what is going to happen next…" Eli threatened, his azure eyes glinting dangerously.

"N-no, you can't mean that!" The man looked horrified. He backed away from them, fear apparent in his eyes.

"So, what's it going to be?" Madison glided down from Chuuten's roof to join the two. "Be cooperative while we wait for proper authorities to take you…or we'll handle you."

"F-f-f-fine! I…Handcuff me, gag me! You are a brutish lot, aren't you?"

The three exchanged bored looks before Avalon stepped forward.

"That need not be the case." She moved quickly once more and the man was cuffed.

"What do you mean?" She was tying the gag on the man's face and the words were but a muffled sound.

Madison went behind the man and hit him with a well-placed carotid-artery technique that rendered him unconscious.

"It means you're going in for questioning." Avalon said to the unconscious form of the man.

"It was too easy, wasn't it?" Eli asked as he gazed at the chaos they created. "It isn't expected of us." He turned in time to see the goon who got hit by Avalon's dagger approach them with a gun in hand, aiming for Madison's heart. Instincts allowed him to move like lightning. There was a flash of steel and a spurt of blood before the man fell to the ground, dead.

Avalon's gaze turned to him, curious and questioning. It was not as if they have not killed before. Avalon killed her first a few months ago, but it was a matter of life and death. Eli merely shrugged.

"It's a matter of choice, Avalon. Don't look at me as if you haven't done that before."

"Did you have to aim for the heart?"

"My instincts got the better of me."

Madison was the one who looked the most shocked. She gazed at the man's lifeless body with horror in her eyes.

"What's the matter? Haven't you killed anyone before?" Eli issued the question casually.

"N-no…heavens, why…"

"He was aiming for your heart, damn it!"

Avalon felt her stomach turn cold. She looked away from the dead man and cleared her throat.

"It's done, Madison. He chose you over that nameless man. It's…" she cannot say it was okay and she let her voice trail off. She gestured to the unconscious boss. "How do you think we could haul his fat ass to headquarters?"

"I wish you didn't aim for the car tires, Avalon." Eli said, eyeing the Jag with longing. He was glad to have left the subject of killing. "It'd have been nice to drive this baby."

"Well, it's water under the bridge now. I'll call headquarters for backup."

"No — actually," Madison still looked pale under her hood as she spoke. "Didn't we park the motorbike somewhere near here?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Avalon's nonchalance was faked, Eli knew. But he could not have let him kill Madison. "Let's go." She turned to gaze at Eli shortly and turned away with the question lingering in the air.

_Why aim for the heart?_

Eli didn't know. His killer instincts moved for him.

_He wanted to kill Madison, damn it. Damn it to hell._

The three drove off, different thoughts raging inside their heads.

Avalon was thinking of just how many lives they must take before they finished their biggest mission and how they could prevent it.

Madison was thinking of how easily life could be taken away, most especially with the lives they are leading.

Eli was contemplating why he aimed for the man's heart when he could just have disarmed him.

They were too absorbed in their own thoughts that they did not see the sleek Harley V-Rod parked a few meters away from them.

The rider watched them from afar, his eyes glinting in cold amusement.

He lit a cigarette as the three rode away from the scene.

His sleek silvery-blonde hair was flying freely behind him. A woman stood a few feet away from him, leaning on a lamppost. Her smooth olive skin gleamed under the pale light. Her dark eyes were gazing at him blankly, their depths impenetrable.

His amusement turned to laughter.

"Deadly, aren't they, Sheba?" He asked, eyeing her speculatively.

"They had your white slavery ring busted." She said coldly, looking away from him.

"Ah, what does it matter? It isn't such a big loss, after all. In fact, I was already planning to have this string closed and have Kaito Hiroshita silenced. They just made things easier for us."

Sheba Al'Katr did not answer, her dark eyes meeting his cold grey ones.

"Can't you see the humor in it, Sheba?"

"I think you do."

"Oh, I do, all right." He guffawed, nearly choking on the smoke of his cigarette. Then he threw it on the ground and stepped on it. "But you don't. Let's go, Sheba; the excitement's gone for the night."

Sheba walked towards his motorbike and settled behind him.

"We'll find out who those three were, Sheba. Aside from being Avalon, Eli and Madison, of course. I think we have to meet them very, very soon." He chuckled again as he turned the motor on and drove to the night.

Sheba did not answer him, her eyes not flickering a bit. Her thoughts were imperturbable, her eyes unreadable. She made a most efficient gangster and assassin, as the Master Yukai have found out for the past few years.

A woman with no past and definitely no future — that was Sheba Al'Katr.

And she was intent on serving him to her death.

Kenji smiled manically, his grey eyes glinting colder still.

It was time to move.

TBC

A/N: Next chapter will be…uh…just wait for it. I suddenly forgot.


	7. Chapter 5: Misgivings

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress Animaru

A/N: Have I lost my touch as a writer? One month, more or less, without a single update. But then I had other matters to attend to.

4: Misgivings

Midnight.

Avalon landed neatly on her apartment's windowsill. Careful not to make any sound, she pushed the glass window open and crept inside. Her eyes surveyed the house warily, as if expecting an invader to come and attack her. When she found nothing unusual, she stepped down the window and shut it as stealthily as she had entered.

She removed her hood with icy disdain and she set herself down on a nearby chair.

She didn't know why she felt so damned uneasy. She can't explain the cold feeling in her guts, twisting her insides until she became a ball of nerves.

She moved out of her clothes and dressed for sleep. Hell, was she ever going to get any sleep tonight? She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

_Don't think about it don't think about it no don't think about it it's not the first time you killed and you didn't exactly kill the man did you?_

Yet the moment she closed her eyes, the image of the man Eli killed flashed in her mind, followed by her brother's mangled body, lying there in the street...

"No," she whispered, more out of fear than anything else. She rolled over, lying flat on her stomach. She clutched on her pillows and started counting sheep.

_"Were you any different from the gangsters, squirt?"Touya's eyes were oddly blank, but Sakura knew he was staring at her._

_"Oniichan, I'm not one of them! I swear, I never killed unless I had to —"_

_"Liar!" She turned her head to see her father, wearing the same blank expression in his face. "You want to kill, and you know it."_

_"No, I never would have..."_

_"Not even those who claimed our lives?"_

_"That's different! You know it is!"_

_"How different is it? One human life is just the same as another..." They were moving closer, cornering her, suffocating her..._

_"No...Please, let me make it right...you're both dead and this is why I..."_

"_This isn't what we wanted for you..." They got hold of her arms and began dragging her on opposite directions, making her scream with pain._

"_It's rather better you went with us..."_

"_Come with us..."_

"_NO!!!!!!"_

She was unaware that she screamed as she gulped for air, rising from the covers of her bed. She clutched at her throat, aware of her racing pulse and excessively dry throat.

_Oniichan, otousan..._

_Why can't you leave me be?_

She glanced at the clock to check the time. It was already four in the morning. Had she really slept that long? It felt too short...

Eriol Hiiragizawa sat beside the window, downing on a bottle of beer. It was his third. He tried to sleep but it remained evasive. Finally, he rose and decided to have a drink or two.

He still pondered on why he killed the man tonight. He valued life, lowlife or not, and he avoided killing whenever possible. So how the hell did he accomplish it so easily?

Was he turning to an assassin — cold and unfeeling?

_But he was aiming for her heart, damn it! I couldn't have let him..._

But yes, Tomoyo could have defended herself well. He accepted as much.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He reached for the bottle of beer and downed the remaining contents in one gulp. His eyes strayed on another bottle waiting to be unopened, but he shook his head.

He has class tomorrow and he knew he can't very well arrive being foxed.

Settling the empty bottles down in a corner, he drew the curtains down and went to bed, his sleep pricked by images of gangsters and a certain raven-haired lady.

The next day dawned quickly on Tomoeda. The roads were damp from a slight drizzle earlier in the morning, but the sun shone nevertheless, the pale yellow light giving everything a misty glow.

Sakura Kinomoto closed the door of her apartment shut. She fixed her eyeglasses while she picked up her school things. Her skirts were unusually long and her blouse too much loose.

She walked out of the gates, drawing the gaze of some passersby. She was too intent on walking to notice.

At that moment, a sleek black limousine halted beside her. She stopped, stiffened, eyeing the car warily. When the window nearest to her rolled down to reveal the face of Tomoyo Daidouji, she nearly rolled her eyes.

"Hop in," she said, unsmiling. Her eyes weren't sparkling. In fact, eyebags surrounded her eyes, and she looked a trifle pale.

She did not bother to argue or pretend to. Once she entered, Tomoyo rolled up the windows and started to talk silently.

"I barely slept." She said, grasping Sakura's hand. "I'm so worried about _him,_ Sakura. What if they find out? What if he's tried for —" Sakura held her hand up, her eyes flashing in warning.

"_Not here,_" she whispered frantically. "And hush yourself. Nothing's going to happen."

"But...oh, why did he have to do it?"

I think we both know why." Sakura said flatly. "Not that I don't approve, but it wasn't high time for such affectionate displays."

"This is no laughing matter, Sakura! He...he..." Tomoyo burst to tears. "Does he even realize how worried I was? I kept on thinking about it and..."

"Please get a hold of yourself. We must keep a clear head at all times if we are to succeed. For heaven's sake, Tomoyo," she added furiously, "We all knew what we were getting into years ago! You can't do it with a soft heart!"

"But I can't help it..."

"Then you must at least try. Haven't you..." she dropped her voice to a whisper. "..._killed_ anyone before?" Tomoyo did not answer, but she didn't need to. Her eyes told it all. "Dear me, no wonder you got shocked! How did you get home?"

"I didn't know...I was too busy worrying. What will happen now, Sakura?"

"Nothing. Tomoyo, you should have said something..." She shook her head. At that moment the car halted in front of the school. "We'll talk again later. And for heaven's sake do something about your appearance!"

For the first time that morning, Tomoyo smiled. "Look who's talking," she teased as they both alighted.

The atmosphere of the school was rather subdued. As Sakura and Tomoyo entered IV-A, a hushed silence swept the whole room. They were eyeing both girls with disdain, as if they bored them all.

To their surprise, Eriol Hiiragizawa moved forward as if to speak to the two, but changed his mind halfway. Then he strode forward again, looking determined.

"Daidouji, I...uh, need some assistance for my math homework. Can you give me a hand?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura before responding. "Sure. I'll talk to you later, Sakura." She could have congratulated her cousin for her casualness.

"I won't mind if you don't," she said in a low voice as the two settled beside her and began talking.

"I'm sorry," she heard Eriol talking.

"You have no idea how worried I've been, you stupid, foolish man..."

Sakura tried to act as if she wasn't hearing them, but it was very hard when they were speaking in sharp tones. She cleared her throat loudly while fixing her books. The two both turned to gaze at her and laughed...

...nearly. She glared at them both beneath her spectacles. They both looked away and broke apart.

"Thanks, I got it now, Daidouji." Eriol said loudly, clearing his desk and sitting down.

"No sweat," Tomoyo replied coolly, her amethyst eyes full of disdain and indifference.

At that moment, Li Syaoran chose to make his grand entrance. He entered the room, wearing his usual cocky grin. Sakura knew that her daily penitence was not at all daunted; she wasn't to be spared from the jerk.

"Hiding in your cousin's skirts, Kinomoto?" He said loudly, then stopped short when he saw his cousin seated beside her. "Ah, cousin, you better not side with the nerd if you know what's best for you."

Eriol looked as if he was about to retort but he merely shrugged. "Do what you want, Xiao Lang, as long as you don't get in trouble for it."

Syaoran grinned wider still as he approached the object of his torment.

"I invited a friend along, Kinomoto — he's dying to meet you." He snapped his fingers and the door opened to reveal a boy Sakura recognized at once. He was in their year, notorious for being a troublemaker. Hatahashi Yuuki was quite unlike his twin sister Kumiko who kept her head down at most times. He was among those she had tagged as mysterious and to be kept under serious surveillance. Her gaze flew to Li Syaoran with a suspicion arising in her head.

_Could he be — ?_

"L-Li-sama," she squeaked, averting her eyes. "I did not know you were acquainted with him..."

"And what do you mean by that?" Yuuki snapped at her with a frosty glance.

"N-nothing, Hatahashi-san," she spoke lowly, hoping the torment won't come to pass.

"Sama." Her gaze flew to Yuuki's face and she gulped dramatically.

"What do you m-mean, Hatahashi-san?" She assessed him beneath her lashes and saw something dodgy at once — a handle of what might be a knife or dagger, strapped on his socks.

_God, was I fooled all along?_

"I want you to address me as –sama. Let me tell you this, Li," he said with nonchalance. "This one's not even worth it — terrified without me doing anything?"

"But that's what makes it fun, doesn't it?"

"Whatever. But if she tries to fight you again, call me." He spat on the floor before leaving, his eyes flashing.

"I heard Mr. Terada isn't around yet, by the way," he said before closing the door shut. "He's been in charge of fetching exchange students and touring them around."

Sakura's eyes widened at that.

_New students? No, the Yukai can't come that soon..._

She turned her gaze to Tomoyo and Eriol, who both knew what caused her renewed agitation.

"You heard what he said, Kinomoto." How she wished to wipe that stupid grin off his equally stupid face. "Stand up — we'll continue where we left off last time."

_Does he mean to fight?_

But she can't, she thought as panic rose in her chest. She can't fight without showing her skill and prowess, nor can she withhold her skill to let him win.

She stood up warily, hoping that a salvation will come once more.

"No, you don't." Eriol stood up at almost the same time as Tomoyo did.

"I can't let you vent off your spleen on a helpless girl, Xiao Lang," Eriol said grimly. "You know I can beat you."

"Stay out of this!" Syaoran answered, annoyed at the intervention.

"What's she done to you? I can't let you manhandle my cousin — whatever it is you plan to do!" Tomoyo almost screeched. "Well, come on then, Li-san, fight if you can." She was deliberately provoking Syaoran! Sakura realized they were all treading on dangerous grounds and decided to put a halt on it.

_My pride can take it..._

"Please no, Hiiragizawa-san, Tomoyo," she squeaked, averting her eyes. "Maybe if I lose to him he'll stop."

"No way!"

"I can't let him do this to y...someone like you!" Eriol said through gritted teeth, but she knew they heeded her warning.

"Really, she doesn't want to be saved, Eriol, so beat it. Madamoiselle Tomoyo, if you please," he drawled mockingly.

So putting on the basic defensive stance, she prepared to get beaten. She was intent on defending and not attacking. It took all her willpower not to pull her daggers and throw them at him.

She knew where he first hit before she felt it but did not try to dodge it. She knew at once he was an expert.

The first chop hit her in the stomach. She nearly doubled over but she merely stepped back. The next attack, aiming for her chest, she dodged efficiently. She let the next two moves hit her a bit so as to not arouse his suspicions.

His flying kick was executed nicely, she decided, too good to be dodged. So she let it hit her.

Wrong decision.

She coughed in pain, swearing in her mind.

_Damn it, talk about miscalculations._

He started to attack more frequently — Sakura knew he was getting the feel of the fight. She saw the worried frowns of her friends and the apprehension and elation in her classmates' faces.

She was tempted to return the pain to him double, but how could she do it without unmasking herself?

She moved lithely, avoiding all the critical hits and taking in the minor ones.

Then she remembered that the Yukai are coming. Which means a major mission motion was to be done later that day.

_I can't be indisposed tonight...drat it all!_

She decided how to best turn the fight around and make it appear as sheer luck.

Then she knew.

When he aimed yet another flying kick, she pretended to stumble and trip. Carefully applying pressure, she got hold 'accidentally' of his foot and managed to twist it as she fell. Her opponent's yell of pain was immensely satisfying, but she let go at once.

"Gomen, Li-sama...I've always been clumsy..."

"Damn it, did you have to hold on to my foot?" He asked, wincing as he tried to walk. "You could have broken my foot, you klutz."

"S-sorry," she whispered, although her heart was singing with vengeance.

_That was my intention, you jerk._

She saw that Tomoyo and Eriol were both supressing their laughter. She knew that they knew it was an intentional accident. They were laughing because she lost her temper, damn it all.

Her stomach still hurt a bit. _Serves you right, damn you, Li. _ she thought vengefully as she made her way back to her seat.

At that moment, their adviser had arrived.

"Settle down, everyone. Why are you limping, Li?"

"Accidentally tripped, sir." He quipped before sitting down. He glared at her before he did so and she almost laughed.

"I will leave at once anyway, but I just thought you have to meet your new classmates. Come in," he called at the door.

A chill went down Sakura's spine as two people entered. She did not need killer instincts to know that the two were adept assassins.

That they were gangsters.

_The Yukai are here..._

The woman had exotic coloring. Her eyes dark as midnight yielded nothing — they were merciless, gormless, expressionless. She did not hide her indifference and contempt at all. She swept the room with a cold, assessing glance rather openly.

"Her family is from India, as you see, but she has lived in Japan for almost her whole life. Everyone, this is Sheba Al'Katr, a new classmate of yours. They'll be touring around a bit, but her seat is beside...yes, I think that seat is empty, Li? Very well, that will be your seat, Sheba-san."

Then Mr. Terada turned to the other man. He had silvery blonde hair, worn long. He had an ear piercing and his eyes were cold, steely gray orbs. Sakura could feel goosebumps as his gaze met hers for a moment before turning to the others in the room.

"Now, this is Haiaku Kenji, (A/N: Changed the spelling so as to not confuse it with hurry up in Japanese.) everyone. Your seat will be beside...yes, to the left of Ms. Kinomoto. Please raise your hand, Kinomoto." His eyes landed on her again and she felt a thrill of foreboding as he nodded at her. She gazed at Tomoyo and Eriol, who were both eyeing the two rather speculatively. She knew that it was nearly time.

Time to act. Time to stop these gang lords. Time to exact her vengeance which waited for years.

But she must not act too rashly, as earlier. Something tells her that Haiaku Kenji will waste no time finding the spies and disposing them.

Which is why they must do it before the gangsters got the better of them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 6: Wars and Revelations

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress Animaru

A/N: Okay, how to proceed? Hmm...

6: Wars and Revelations

The bell rang on Tomoeda High, signifying the end of classes. Everywhere, students made their way out of the hellish prison that was school.

On the school grounds, Li Syaoran was leaning against a tree, his eyes cold with disdain. The wind blew incessantly around him as he gazed at the students scurrying to get home.

Sitting on one of the low branches of the tree was Hatahashi Kumiko, while Hatahashi Yuuko stood on one of the highest branches of the crooked tree.

"Syaoran, how long are we going to stay here?" Yuuko asked nonchalantly, eyeing Syaoran with his impenetrable dark eyes.

"As long as it takes." He flipped his windblown hair, running a hand on its already unruly state.

"My, my, aren't we bloodthirsty?"

"No, I'm just —" he froze — "what the hell?" He straightened up and saw a pair of strangely blank eyes gazing back at him. "Isn't she one of the transferees? Sheba something," he added, feeling his skin crawl.

"There's no doubt that one's a gangster. And since she is, then he must be, as well." Kumiko spoke for the first time, jumping down from the tree, her eyes gazing straight ahead.

Syaoran followed her gaze and met the face of Haiaku Kenji. Gray eyes met amber ones. One corner of Kenji's mouth quirked, forming a sardonic smile. Syaoran did not return the deliberately insulting gesture.

He walked slowly towards the three, with Sheba following him. He walked past the three, a whisper escaping his lips.

"How do you do...Lord of Despair?"

Syaoran did not speak. The Master Yukai will not have his satisfaction of their confession.

"We have a score to settle, I believe."

"What are you talking about, Haiaku?" He asked softly, frowning. "Lord of what?"

He was glad that the man looked uncertain. Then he smiled again that it was certain he imagined the confusion.

"Nothing, Li, nothing. Aren't you going home? By the way, I have heard you are a rather accomplished fighter. It's only pathetic that you used it on a nerd."

"Nani?" He looked around at his companions, aiming for support, but Kumiko gave him that well-he's-right expression before turning away.

"If you have a need of an adept partner, call me. I will surely oblige you. Cocky bastard."

He knew the man was baiting him to fight, so as to gauge his capabilities.

"I will not dignify that uncalled-for insult by appeasing your curiosity, Haiaku Kenji."

He smiled mirthlessly. "Wise, Li."

Kenji started walking forward, away from the scene.

"Sheba, let's go."

Syaoran gazed at the man who could have killed his father. Once gone from his sight, Syaoran vented his feelings on the trunk of the tree he was leaning on earlier.

_Damn you, Master Yukai, you will not get away with this!_

Once satisfied, he straightened up and turned away.

"We've got work to do, you two. Let's go."

---

Eriol gazed at the confrontation he was witnessing as he passed by the grounds. The clash has just begun, he thought.

He knew that for their mission to succeed, he must reveal his cousin's identity. However, it pains him so to think of the consequences. He can't betray his cousin, no matter how their perspectives differed from each other.

There must be some way around this, he thought. Some way wherein Syaoran will live.

He quickened his pace. When he was outside, he put on a black cloak and started his way to headquarters.

He found Avalon and Madison huddled in a corner, wearing their cloaks about them.

Avalon was strapping throwing knives on her lengthy calves, while Madison was curled up in a seat, eyeing the former with vague interest.

"...So you think we should be on the watch tonight?"

"I'm sure there will be distractions to divide the three of us."

"Should we yield to those?"

"If proved fatal, that is."

"So we must devise a plan to work individually as well? But we can't do that when we're fighting two gangs."

"That's why we mustn't separate if at all possible."

"It is nearly time to go." Eli Hakura had just appeared on the threshold, his eyes obscured by his round spectacles. He removed them and proceeded to place his contacts. His dark cloak billowed around him, making him look like some Dracula-cosplayer.

"Ugh, that looks painful," Madison noted. "But it looks good on you, Eli. Why don't you use contacts permanently?"

"It's too much of a hassle and too much dangerous."

"I see."

Avalon gazed at him intently before commenting. "You are distracted."

"Ah...nothing. I just saw something which disturbed me so."

"Which is...?"

"It seems that our dear Yukai are on the hunt for their enemies."

"They're bound to be. We must be careful."

"I know." He finished the procedure and blinked several times. "All done," he said. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." The two girls added in unison. They picked up their hoods, clipped them on their cloaks and hid their face so that their features were obscured save for the two pairs of brilliantly-colored eyes. Eli did the same.

They went out, spread their arms, and took flight. They glided over Tokyo, like overlarge birds swooping down every now and then on their prey.

They stopped on a dark corner near Tomoeda High, where five figures were clearly outlined.

They signaled to each other and swooped down without a sound. One landed neatly on the roof of Tomoeda High. Another perched herself on the school's high walls, obscured by the trees around it. Another opted to land on shrubbery.

The gangsters froze a bit, listening on the unperturbed rustle of leaves. They gazed at each other, and then started to listen intently on the sounds of the surroundings.

---

"Are they here?" Kenji Haiaku, Master Yukai, asked his right-hand Sheba Al'Katr softly, his gray eyes narrowing. He was just on the verge of attacking the cloaked man in the middle of the three. He did not bother to hide his face much, although apparently his cloak had a hood as well.

Sheba did not answer, but in a flash of silver produced three glinting knives. One landed neatly on the shrubbery. There was a rustle of leaves as Madison left the shrubbery with a lithe jump.

Another knife flew straight to the top of the wall towering beside the street.

"Sleek," Avalon commented, dodging the knife easily and jumping down to join Madison.

Eli did not wait to be targeted. He jumped down and joined his colleagues as a knife flew his direction.

_Shit,_ he thought when he noted that the knife was well-aimed. He could not dodge it.

There was a whoosh of wind as Avalon threw a spike right on target. The knife changed direction inches before it could land on Eli's shoulder.

Two of the hooded figures standing opposite Kenji and Sheba made identical movements. They pulled out a handful of spikes and threw them simultaneously.

Madison had pulled out her pistol, firing at each spike coming her way, forcing them to change directions.

Avalon did not bother with a pistol. She merely dodged all spikes thrown her direction as Eli flipped vertically to dodge a well-aimed knife.

Soon, the air was thick with bullets, knives and spikes which never landed on their targets.

Kenji jumped to the wall, eyeing the three with sudden realization that they were really the Kitoshi's best. They were good...too good, in fact, to assure him a victory.

Sheba was attacking fiercely, aggressively yet well-aimed. She was able to slash Madison's left sleeve and draw blood.

Eli saw red due to this lucky hit. He pulled out his own pistol and aimed it at Sheba's heart with such conviction that Kenji felt his heart skip a beat.

Eli pulled the trigger, but a well-aimed spike changed the bullet's course.

"Eli!" Avalon's voice was a warning, a command. Her eyes sharpened as she gazed at her companion.

Eli appeared to have recovered his senses. He looked apologetically at Avalon.

Sheba looked pale under the moonlight. She had just realized how deadly her opponents were, and how they were holding back.

"Damn," Kenji muttered.

"Give this up, we tell you. We do not aim to kill for the mean time. But should you persist, then so shall we resist." Avalon spoke calmly. Kenji frowned. The voice was familiar, though it was muffled. Where had he heard it before?

"We cannot," the Lord of Despair answered heatedly. "We have our reasons, remember, Avalon?"

"Lord of Despair, we meet again," she said coolly. "You are a fool if you think you can get away with this."

"We will do as we wish, Avalon. You waste great talent serving the government."

"The Kitoshi serves no one. We keep the peace and order of Tokyo and Japan on the whole." Eli said softly.

Madison, who was clutching her wounded arm, said softly, "I owe you one, Sheba Al'Katr." With quick hands she pulled her pistol and fired, aiming for Sheba's shoulder. The bullet landed neatly, too quickly for Sheba to dodge them and she staggered in pain.

"Bear in mind that we don't take kindly to pain." She said coolly.

Avalon whistled appreciatively, her laugh musical. She knew Madison was ill-tempered when hurt.

Kenji gazed at her with eyes narrowed.

_Who was this deadly female?_ His curiosity was aroused.

Syaoran gnashed his teeth. They were a deadly trio, the Apocalypse's Top, but it appears they were no match for these three. He pulled a knife and threw it at Avalon, who was surprised and dodged a bit late. The knife left a gash at her left leg.

Her eyes narrowing, she straightened up, looking at the perpetrator.

"That was underhanded, you son of a bitch." She whispered. She didn't need any weapons; she was going to kill the bastard with her bare hands. If there was one thing she hated the most, it were the scum of the earth who don't fight fair.

She aimed a flying kick at him, which he dodged efficiently. Then she frowned. She had seen this style before. She had even fought it...

She knew he was going to kick before he could even hit.

_Could it be...?_

But she had succeeded in hitting him on the stomach. He doubled over, gasping for breath when she seconded the hit. He landed flat on his face.

His hood fell down, revealing the face of the man she hated the most.

Li Syaoran.

She backed away disbelievingly.

"Hah, so you reveal your face at last." Kenji laughed, his eyes narrowing. "I knew it. And you two are certainly the Hatahashi twins. Cronies of this bastard."

She saw the shock in Madison's face, but found none of it in Eli's face.

Then it hit her. They were cousins.

Cousins.

"You knew," she spat out, gazing at Eli's guilty eyes. "You knew all along."

"I did," he admitted.

"Fuck you, Eli," she whispered.

Madison looked at him with something like pity before turning to Avalon.

"Avalon..."

"Fuck it. He knew and yet...you're stupid! Stupid!" She turned to Li Syaoran, her eyes blazing. "You scum of the earth will stop this nonsense. Nobody shall get harmed in this games you play. If you persist, you shall experience my wrath."

"It is best if you listen to Avalon, especially when she's incensed like this." Eli advised. "And I admit I'm at fault."

"You don't understand our reasons," he said. "But hear this. We are going to unmask you and have done with it. We will be more than a match to you!" The twins said nothing as they took off, both limping a little. Kenji went down and pulled Sheba towards him.

"We are not yet through playing games, dearest Avalon." He whispered as he passed her. "I'll certainly find out who you are."

Avalon was chilled by this pronouncement.

She did not wish to kill. That would tantamount to what those killers had done to her family.

But if there was no alternative...

TBC

A/N: How will she face Syaoran as Sakura Kinomoto now that his secret is out? And how the hell will they fall in love?


	9. Chapter 7: Fatal Attractions

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress Animaru

A/N: Now I know how to proceed. Haha. Good thing there's not much to do yet... hey, I had enough of Li crapping Sakura every time so I guess I wanted to end it here. Anyway, it takes on a whole new story so don't worry. Next chapter will be very crucial, I think. It's the time when Sakura Kinomoto's safety won't matter a whit anymore to Avalon. Watch out why.

7: More Revelations and Fatal Attractions

Kitoshi Headquarters

"Ouch! Can't you go easy a bit, Eriol?" Madison winced as Eli dabbed medicine on her wounded shoulder.

"You weren't careful enough," he scolded slightly, only to fall silent as he slanted a glance on Avalon, who just entered the room, limping slightly. She was wearing her usual clothes as Kinomoto Sakura again — even the false glasses were back on. Eli avoided her eyes as awkward silence fell on the three of them. He expected a tirade any moment now.

"Eli." Avalon spat his name out like it was an unpleasant taste in her mouth. "How long have you known?" She folded her arms and gazed at him relentlessly.

"Since forever. If I had not joined Kitoshi I would be one of them now." He stated blandly, avoiding his friend's gaze.

"Damn it," she swore softly, eyeing him with exasperation. "You know we can't afford conflicts of interest!"

"We may not be on good terms, but he's still family. You must understand my intentions of keeping it from you," he pleaded for her to understand, knowing she must know how he felt.

"Eli —"

"No, listen. Isn't there a way to do this without killing anyone?"

"Damned hard enough job as it is," Avalon said, but her voice lacked anger. What was there was disbelief and curiosity. "I fucking can't believe it. Your wimp of a cousin is Lord of Despair? The world has gone to the dogs, then."

"He's not a wimp," Eli said defensively. "That's unfair, Avalon. He's just protecting us from further harm."

"Don't we all have our reasons?" She asked flatly, gazing outside. Madison and Eli exchanged knowing glances. Years have passed by, but the scars caused by Sakura's loss of her family remained open.

"Well," Madison gazed at her with a serene smile. "We must do our best, right? I don't think killing is necessary on some...on some cases."

"I see," she turned away from the two. Eli was dressing Madison's wound with some bandage. "Well, we must be on top shape tomorrow."

"How will you hide your limp?"

"I can manage. How will you hide that wound?"

"It'll be covered by my sleeve, Avalon. You worry too much."

"See you, then. You know we can't afford not to be on the watch."

"Of course. Good thing these wounds aren't fatal enough to stop us."

She did not answer. She turned away and started walking to the door.

"See you both tomorrow. Or should I say, later. Eli..." She paused briefly before she went on. "Nothing changes...nothing changes at all."

"Damn, Avalon, I —!" the door closed before he can retaliate.

_She can't mean it..._

---

Tomoeda High

Syaoran Li was still sporting a bruised cheek from earlier. Yuuko is limping slightly, while Kumiko was wincing and swearing under her breath while clutching her stomach. He was glad, at least, that Sheba Al'Katr and Kenji Haiaku suffered equal damages and were sporting a bandaged arm and a bloody nose, respectively.

He was on the watch for anyone who was sporting a bandaged arm or limping slightly, but he found none. The sleeves of the girls' uniform were long enough to cover Madison's wound, he presumed.

But he was certain he will find the trio before long.

The teachers were all shocked by the state of five of their students. They asked all the awkward questions, answered only by some petty quarrel caused by a vague argument.

He wanted to kick anything in frustration that day.

He thought of how the agents kicked their ass the previous day. And he remembered Avalon — her musical laugh, her taunting demeanor. She annoyed him beyond words but she also aroused something else in him — that he admitted reluctantly. Her mysterious aura drew him to her. The sense of a liaison with her being forbidden made his next encounter with her more exciting.

However, it annoyed him the most to think that she got under his skin.

He turned around in irritation, wondering how to assuage his anger.

And his gaze landed neatly on the nerd, Kinomoto Sakura.

He frowned when he saw her looking at him intently with questioning — and irritated — eyes.

_There's something different,_ he thought as he met the emerald eyes gazing at him.

---

Sakura tried her best not to limp. So far, she had been successful, although it caused her excruciating pain. She saw her discomfort mirrored in her cousin's eyes that she wanted to crush the cause of her pain.

Li Syaoran.

She had been gazing at him for a full minute until he turned to her. Better sense told her to look away but her irritation of him got the better of her.

She met his gaze for the first time. A jolt of thrill ran through her spine when he stood up and approached her.

She saw both Tomoyo and Eriol gazing at her with disbelief.

_She was asking for it, she knew._

But she didn't care anymore.

"You, nerd, what are you looking at?"

"J-just wondering what h-happened to y-your face, L-l-li-sama," she stammered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, stop gaping like an idiot," he snapped. "Or maybe you're asking for something else." He faced her, his breath fanning her face. She reddened against her own will. "I can oblige, you know, Kinomoto."

"I-I don't know what you mean, L-li-sama," she answered back and looked away.

"Or maybe you want your ass kicked? I can oblige as well!" He pulled her to her feet (she nearly cursed when pain shot through her left leg) and stood opposite her.

"This time, how about a wager, nerd?"

"I—I'll lose anyway, Li-s-sama, so I don't think I..."

"All the better," he said menacingly. "Let's say I win. Hmm...I guess you'll have to stop going to class, weirdo."

Her gaze flew up to meet his eyes in shock.

"I—I can't do that, Li-sama! You can't do that!"

"And if you win, you get to kiss me. There, that's not so bad a prize, is it?" He said tauntingly. "It's decided! If I win, I don't want to see your face ever again."

"Hey, Xiao Lang, now, you can't do this to Kinomoto," Eriol stood up the same time as Madison did.

"Yeah, Li, what right have you to do that?" Tomoyo asked indignantly.

"You know I can, Eriol. You know we're rather influential in these parts."

"You...you mean it!"

"I'm rather pissed at the moment so please..." Syaoran cocked his head tauntingly at the door. "You two are getting to my nerves. Leave or shut the hell up."

"Sakura..." Tomoyo said. Then she saw the look of blood thirst in her cousin's eyes and she understood.

"Erio...Hiiragizawa, I think...he has to do this," she said cautiously, sending signals at him.

Eriol understood, but he did not agree. "This is reckless!" He exclaimed, eyeing his cousin and Sakura.

"We'll decide on that, shan't we, sweetheart?" He asked Sakura tauntingly, who was eyeing him with so much hatred.

"I-if you want, Li-sama...b-but I don't w-want to d-d-do it h-he-here..."

"Oh, I understand," he said in a soft hiss. "Very well. The rooftop then, nerd." He said as he strode to the door.

"Hey, no fair! We can't watch?"

"We're going after you, Li. I'm going to stop this foolishness when I can," Tomoyo vowed as he dashed after the two.

"I'm seconding that," said Eriol, his brows furrowed.

---

From a distance, gray eyes watched the four go, cool and assessing.

"Look's like we have the trio pegged out after all, Sheba. They're not great shakes at hiding their emotions, are they? Look—the twins are also coming, I guess." Kenji turned to the woman leaning against the wall, eyeing him coolly. "Won't we be missed, Sheba? I don't want to miss the fun."

"I can't go yet. That Madison's an excellent shot," she said in straight English as she winced and covered her arm lightly.

"I understand," Kenji sighed with a smile. "We'll have plenty of time, I guess."

His eyes never left the nerdy looking girl, knowing he has found his Avalon.

And Sheba did not like the look of intense longing, of wanting in her master's eyes.

---

"Syaoran," Yuuko called him and he turned.

"What is it? I have business to attend to, you see," he gestured at Kinomoto Sakura.

"Damn, you won't do this, Syaoran," Kumiko said threateningly. "You can't!"

"Of course I can. I'm pissed off so you both might as well go before I bite your heads off."

Kumiko scowled at him but knew she could not save the poor girl from banishment.

"Don't hurt her too much, though."

Sakura wondered whether she had turned mad. Her friends could put a stop to this, but she chose to go all out just the same.

"Wanted a kiss from me that badly, Kinomoto?" He whispered, making her jump in surprise. She did not notice him getting close.

"C-can't we change that one? H-how about you leave for good?"

"Getting cheeky, are we?" He asked. "What makes you think you can win?"

"W-well, still..." _It's not like I'll be claiming the prize, so whatever, moron!_

"No, the bargain stands, I think. It's not like you can win." He claimed as they got to the rooftop. Both Eriol and Tomoyo were eyeing the two apprehensively.

Silence fell over them. The wind blew fast and hard on them as he opened several buttons of his uniform.

"Get ready to get beaten and say goodbye to Tomoeda, Kinomoto."

"Fat chance."

Syaoran froze. He was about to launch a rapid attack when he heard it. If he did not see her mouth open, he wouldn't have believed it was her.

"Sakura!" Daidouji said, as though some sort of warning.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Li-_sama,_" she said in disgust. "I've had enough."

"What the fuck?" He was totally flabbergasted now. Was this Kinomoto Sakura talking, actually?

She eyed him shrewdly. "The reason I wanted to get the hell out of that class is because I didn't want everyone to see you get your ass kicked. Consider that a rare merciful act from me."

"You — you've been fooling me all along!" He exclaimed, remembering those moments when he thought he saw her eyes sharpen — now he was sure he didn't imagine those.

"Yeah, guess you can say that. Whatever. Point is, I've had enough of taking your crap. I've had a bad day enough as it is, I don't want to take another beating from you."

He noticed that their two companions weren't even trying to pretend to look awed.

"What the — you know about this, Eriol?"

Eriol shrugged — a gesture he only knew too well.

Damn.

"I want to change the wager, though — feels like I'm losing either way," she insulted, eyeing him challengingly.

"Sorry, they're not negotiable, nerd. No matter how you fooled us, you're still a nerd — a nerd with spirit but a nerd still."

"Tut... you don't get it, do you, Li? I thought it's only fair."

"What are you at?"

"Simple. You revealed yourself, so I better do it as well. I mean, we better do it as well."

"What?" He was still uncomprehending.

"This one's stupider than he looks." She said impatiently. "I guess I need to say it in your face, Lord of Despair."

He froze upon hearing what she called him...understanding dawned at him.

"It's only fair, isn't it?" She asked tauntingly, and memories of the previous night returned to him.

He can't be mistaken. He knew that voice.

It was Avalon.

His mind went numb with shock. All this time, his enemy was in his midst and he did not even have the slightest inkling as to who she really was.

She removed her eyeglasses, revealing fierce, piercing green eyes. Then he looked Daidouji and his cousin and realized that they were watching.

"What are you at, Avalon?" He asked, eyes narrowing. "And you...you two..." He froze as more comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"I still haven't forgiven you for last night, son of a bitch," she said.

"Go easy on him, I suppose, Sakura," Tomoyo said with a haughty smile. He connected her to the other girl in the trio, Madison. So Eriol must be...

"No!" He said as he turned to his cousin. "How long has this been going on, Eriol?"

"Well, I have been an agent since a few years ago." He said nonchalantly. "You can understand how angry _she_ was when she found out that I knew about you." He stared pointedly at Sakura.

"Damn..." he was surrounded by Kitoshi's top agents. He knew it was suicide to fight them.

"We have a score to settle, I told you. Why can't you stop being a bloody gangster, Li?" Sakura asked with eyes narrowed.

"We all have our reasons." He snarled out. "And you will pay for interfering with us! We could have defeated the Yukai."

"As a matter of fact, I think we should have left you yesterday so you'd finish each other for us." Sakura said coolly. "Eriol, Tomoyo, stand back, understood? This is my fight with this bastard cousin of yours, Eriol."

"Whatever — ganging up on a kid was never my style," Tomoyo responded before she perched herself on the wires surrounding the rooftop. Eriol stood his ground, his fists clenched.

"Don't hurt him too much, Avalon." He said before he joined Tomoyo.

"Does the wager stand? I think I want a different prize. If I win, you give up on the Apocalypse."

"If you win, well, what do you want?" She continued. "I don't think you can win, but still..."

"Well, then, it will be stupid to ask you to leave now. I think I'll have that kiss after all," he shot back, smiling tauntingly.

"Whatever. It's not like you'll win," she said confidently.

The wind blew harder as both of them assumed fighting stances.

The war had begun.

A/N: It's obvious who will win in my book, right? Hmm...aside from that, other things will happen next chapter as well. Like the Yukai will be on the move as well. All-out war, I say.

And some more discoveries might be made soon...


	10. Chapter 8: Changing Everything

Gangster's Paradise

Witch-Mistress Animaru

A/N: major change in the plot (for the better, definitely). Read on to the post-AN.

8: Changing everything

A minute into the match and both the toughened agents Eli Hakura and Madison were prepared to put an end to the foolish act. Both winced as the two fighters kept on attacking even though it was obvious that each blow they gave and took were costing them tremendous effort. In fact, it looked like the mere act of remaining standing was causing them every ounce of effort and sheer will and determination.

"C'mon, Sakura, is the prospect of kissing my cousin that bad for you to risk being invalid? Your wound is not completely healed, and we didn't exactly leave the fight yesterday without some bruises," Eriol said, and immediately regretted it when a spike or two nearly got him hit.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Sakura replied, hopping away as Syaoran continued attacking.

"Nobody's, seeing as you will both murder each other off if we continue this folly." Eriol said, but the fighting pair did not heed him at all.

Both Syaoran and Sakura were already limping and wincing with every move, but both were determined not to drop out before the other does.

Sakura was running low on ammunition. Her pistol ran out of bullets earlier, and her supply of spikes was thinning out. She had already thrown both daggers, so she surmised she would have to rely on her physical capabilities, which is not exactly promising. Li Syaoran overpowered her physically speaking, and he proved to be at least her match in martial arts abilities in a fair setting.

Loathe as she was to admit, she bit off more than she can chew on this one. Especially since she wasn't exactly in tiptop shape.

_Damn it to hell,_ not that she expected him to stop being a gangster on a mere bet. She knew better than that.

Thus, it all boils down to one thing: she just had to win to avoid kissing that jerk.

However, it seems Sakura, code name Avalon, was out of luck.

Or so she thought as she felt exhaustion creeping up her veins.

Her labored breathing didn't sound good, not at all. If it was any consolation, Li Syaoran sounded like he was also tired, as she was.

Now it was only a question of stamina between two hardened fighters.

Both of them dodged and attacked with equal ferocity, yet both did not want to give up.

Then, by a matter of pure chance, Sakura lost her footing as she perched down the rooftop, and she winced as she landed on her bad leg. She wobbled for a full minute (she was obviously fighting the instinct to fall down) then Syaoran took advantage and kicked her light enough behind the knees to knock her down.

Not giving her the chance to stand up again, Syaoran jumped over her, pinning her down to the ground.

"I won," he gasped out, eyeing Sakura Kinomoto, alias Avalon, with triumph.

"No, you didn't. You cheated."

"I don't remember any rules."

"It was only fair that you let me gain my equilibrium before attacking." She was indeed a sour loser, Syaoran thought with a chuckle.

"You know that we gangsters never lick before our prey. One moment of weakness will cost them their lives."

"You speak bashful words, but you can hardly stand as well."

"Ah…now Avalon's back after sulking for a moment." He stood up with great effort, and offered Sakura his hand. She shook her head and stood up on her own, with difficulty.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo were relieved that the battle was over, but they were apprehensive of Sakura's reaction thereafter. Avalon hated to lose, even though she acknowledges that she's not in tiptop shape to fight. What's more, her pride won't allow her to renege on their little bet.

But she won't take kindly to being kissed by the enemy as well. They were contemplating Sakura's dilemma when said girl stood up and stared haughtily at her adversary.

"So you think you've won," she said coldly, while Syaoran just shrugged it off. "I won, that's clear enough. We didn't set any rules, just that no actual cheating. I just used the incident to my advantage; I never cheated you in any way."

"I don't know…many would say you cheated," Sakura accused hotly, although she's trying to remain calm.

Then Syaoran realized what she was trying to do. He whistled.

"I don't believe this. Avalon is breaking her word."

"Of course I am not. If you won by any other means we won't be having this argument."

But Syaoran was hearing none of it. "No, don't explain. I understand, and it only makes my winning better." Then he laughed. "It's okay, if you don't want to fulfill the terms of our bet."

Sakura looked ready to murder him then and there, but she got her temper on hold just in time and feigned nonchalance. "I do not go back on my word." She said stiffly. "It's not as if one kiss would kill me. Besides," she flashed him an angered glance. "I do not wish to be indebted to an enemy."

"Ah, yes…the old Avalon honor is back, as well. Really, how can I have failed to see that you were her, all along? I mustn't have looked properly."

"Are you going to forfeit or not?"

"Ah…I admit that the idea of the great Avalon indebted to me is a seductive offering," he said suggestively that Sakura fought the urge to blush and flee, so she tried her damnedest to be haughty. After all, Avalon had a reputation to maintain. "But as you said, a deal is a deal. So let's have our wager done, then?"

"Fine," Sakura snapped before limping towards him—not really an arousing sight, but hey, he always wanted to kiss Avalon.

She stopped walking within an inch from him, then, as if knowing he won't be satisfied by a kiss on the cheek, smacked her lips briefly over his. "There, that's our deal done."

"Not quite," Syaoran growled as he reached her hand to stop her from turning away. _I won't be cheated._ "Is that my only reward for besting Avalon? I don't think so, princess," he said softly before turning her head towards him and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Oh, Sakura struggled. Too much pride in her won't allow her to be quelled this way—but Syaoran wouldn't budge.

Then she grew conscious of the warm, slightly moist lips on hers, and how he was coaxing his way in…and she threw all caution and pride to the winds to respond to the mastery of his kiss.

Syaoran didn't know what hit him as he locked lips with Avalon, his supposed enemy. It was all new to him, this feeling of exhilaration while kissing someone…

His tongue delved in her mouth, and they were locked in a fierce embrace that both Eriol and Tomoyo had to look away.

After a full minute or so, however, unable to stand the rather…gross (actually, the word is tantalizing, but both Eriol and Tomoyo would never admit to enjoying it) scene before them, Eriol cleared his throat rather pointedly, breaking the two apart.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then, gaining sanity back, Sakura raised herself with dignity and eyed Syaoran with distaste. "That's the deal done, I believe. You can never say I cheated."

_Yeah, but you enjoyed it…_ Syaoran refused to give in to the impulse to say just that, knowing Avalon won't let him get away with it, even if it killed her.

He sighed, refusing to dwell on the emotions she invoked from inside him.

--

Sakura barely talked to the pair as they went back to class. Sakura had placed her eyeglasses back on and was trying her best not to wince and flinch with every step she took.

Thankfully, Syaoran's damages, though severe, were placed strategically to be hidden from sight. All he had to do was put up a triumphant face (not very difficult, seeing as he won anyway), and trying not to show his pain (now that's one of the most difficult thing he must do).

…but most of all, what would test Li Syaoran would be his ability to conceal his newfound knowledge about Kinomoto Sakura. How can he go on bullying her when she's not supposed to fight? How will he bully her, knowing she could kill her with one swift move?

But they must put on a show for the world. They must. So, feigning arrogance and nonchalance, he strode back in a few minutes after the trio entered the room, and basked in his victory even though he just wanted to sleep off the pain all over his body.

"It was too easy to beat you, Kinomoto," he said through clenched teeth as he lied through his skin. As if to remind him of the truth, pain shot out from his left leg, almost causing him to stumble.

Sakura-Avalon did not answer, but her eyes said, _"If that was too easy for you, I won't make it so easy next time."_ He gulped. This woman was not to be reckoned with. How did he ever get away toying with her like the bully he was supposedly? Hell, she was supposed to be the nerd and the weakling! How was he to know…really?

"I couldn't believe I wasted my time on you. It was really pathetic," he chortled, and he felt his lungs respond violently to his attempt to laugh. _Damn, did she hit my ribs and damage my lungs or what?_

Sakura eyed him with distaste (of course that was what he saw, but everyone saw her trying to plead with Syaoran to stop his jests), before dismissing his presence with an almost unperceivable roll of her eyes.

Wow. She just did that?

Knowing better than to push his luck, he ended that particular episode.

But since then, the Kitoshi had been lenient to the Apocalypse…And the Yukai decided to lie low as well. And the gang activities are nowhere near finished.

…and things began to get out of hand…

--

**Some weeks after, Clow's quarters, **_**Kitoshi**_

"They're taking far too long in their mission, Clow," Kenzo Riyuki noted to their leader as he sat in front of the man. Other agents never saw his face—he was always watching by the window, or leaning to the aquarium behind him, his seat was always turned back, and only top officials knew who Clow Reed really was. But Kenzo was not ranked number one during his years for nothing—he knew the goings-on within the group even as he continues to plan his retirement.

Only a handful of people knew the face behind the electronically-modified voice always instructing them—and he, as well as Daidouji Sonomi and Sawada Tenshi, belong to that handful.

Their protégées were doing well, he supposed, but it was the longest they were unable to finish a mission. Kenzo was growing worried, particularly for Avalon.

"They'll get around it," Clow said softly, and was it his imagination or was Clow's voice, after all these years, has grown tired and battle-worn? Definitely, Clow sounded old. Too old for his post, just as Kenzo was feeling himself. "Let those kids play around for a bit."

"But Clow! Wait…are they hearing us?" Kenzo's voice was cautious.

"No, I do know how to disable those spying devices they set up here. I did so before I called you in. Let's just say this meeting is 'off-the-record,' Kenzo."

"Oh…very well. What were you saying?"

"Kitoshi will soon be left to their hands…my time is nearly up. Let them have a bit of fun before that burden is thrown their way…although I won't allow it, if I can help it. I will never allow _them_ to get those three."

"Then…they are going to replace you?"

"Oh, of that, I am certain. I may have seemed the leader to all of you…but they are the ones pulling the strings. They let me have my freedom on handling things, like my predecessors…but in the end, they always had us replaced."

"Then you will be saying goodbye to your memories soon."

"Yes…that seems to be my fate. Sometimes I question the wisdom of my actions—had I been too blinded by my devotion to my work? I overlooked a number of things…and now it seems too late…"

"You won't even try to fight it?"

"You know what happens to those who fight…" He could feel the anger in Clow's voice. "And soon…" he paused, unsure what to say. "Your…your protégée...as well as Violet's and Sawada's…will be swept away to this whirl of power…I am certain one of them will be chosen as my successor. And I am not certain…I want that to happen…especially to _her_…I…we brought her to this mess, didn't we, Kenzo?"

"I understand what you mean."

"If I can turn back the clock, I would have never, ever…" Clow sighed tiredly once more. "Can you try to pull her back, Kenzo? I don't want her hurt…"

"You know why she's doing this. _You_ can put an end to this."

"But won't she hate me after? Especially if she finds out…and by then I won't even remember her…"

"It can cost her a lot, Clow," Kenzo said softly. "Like her life…or her life as she knows it now."

"Better alive with no memories than to live and go through with this farce!" Clow's voice dropped to a whisper. "If you fail…then I know what I must do. By no means will I allow Avalon to succeed me. And if it's the only way to stop them…I will do it, even if it means I have to stay a bit longer, and I will undoubtedly be swept away thereafter."

"Clow…"

"You see, I made a stupid mistake. A mistake I don't intend anyone to repeat. If I go down, Kitoshi goes down with me. I know it's how you feel as well, Kenzo…why you decided to retire early in your career, find a protégée instead of being swept away…"

"This is stupid—you cannot waste your life on things you didn't know better about."

"Oh…it is the most sensible thing I will do in this lifetime, Kenzo. After all…Kitoshi is nothing more than a gang, like all the others we have crushed…yet its hidden, evil secrets go beyond those we have encountered…and if you ask me, Kitoshi is the most dangerous of the lot, being disguised as the hunter instead of the savage prey…"

Kenzo knew what Clow was talking about, and by god, how he agreed with this man.

He had to coerce the three to end everything…by making them the enemies of the very agency they swore to work with.

If gang wars were to end, then they must bring the Kitoshi down.

…For their own sakes, as well as Tokyo's.

And Kenzo believed that if anyone could do it, then those three could.

"Rest assured, Clow…I will do everything in my power to carry out your orders."

"They are not orders, Kenzo…you know me well enough to know that those are a desperate man's request…" and he could tell from the voice that Clow was crying silently from his seat.

TBC

A/N: I will explain all terms as the plot progresses, like "swept away," the "secret" and all that stuff. Believe me, this new twist struck me dumb—I liked it too much (I thought, was that really me thinking?), it removed the high school-ish feel of the fic, making it more laudable and well, thrilling, as a gangster fic should be (I think "conspiracy novel" comes close now to Gangster's Paradise. Romance takes a bit of a backseat here, but it'd show up from time to time. At least I removed the cliché from the original plot. Although this twist about the Kitoshi might sound a bit…well, cliché as well, I try to make it otherwise.

I feel like a light bulb has been lit in my brain. I swear I'd do my research on spy and special agent technologies to make all else that follows very realistic.


End file.
